This Is A Story You'll End Up Lycan
by A Derpy King Boo
Summary: Well here's one of the spin offs of Hard Times, entitled that long title that I won't copy and paste on my phone. A Lycan, for those who don't know, is a mythological creature, similar to a werewolf, but the host has control over the beast inside of them. Join Twilight Sparkle on this fairly unusual journey into her new life!
1. Chapter 1

This Is A Story You'll End Up Lycan

The Everfree Forest is a wild and dangerous place known all around Ponyville, Canterlot, and all of Equestria, pretty much. According to numerous ponies, the Everfree Forest doesn't work like the rest of Equestria does.

"It ain't natural," claims Applejack, a hardworking Earth pony, also representing the Element of Honesty, "the plants grow..."

"The critters care for themselves," Fluttershy, the Element of Kindness, states.

"And the clouds move," completes Rainbow Dash, the Element of Loyalty.

"All on their own..." All three ponies state.

To an extent, they are true, all three of them. The Everfree Forest doesn't work naturally like the rest of Equestria does, but the reasons these three ponies state isn't technically true. I mean, it is true, but the explanation is slightly off. Nothing moves on their own in the Everfree Forest, nothing at all. Everything responsible for moving, growing, living, and thriving within the Everfree Forest only does so because of the Tree of Harmony, the original place where Princess Celestia and Princess Luna found the Elements of Harmony long, long ago. The Tree of Harmony's magic is what is responsible for keeping watch over the Everfree Forest.

Either way, the Everfree Forest is the sight of many different creatures, creatures that are not seen anywhere else in Equestria. Some of these creatures haven't even been discovered yet, while others, such as timberwolves, have proven to be vicious, deadly beings. It is within this forest that our story begins.

Princess Twilight Sparkle, or as her friends know her, Princess Twilight, the vampony. Princess Twilight has come flying over here by herself in order to take care of the epidemic that's happening for a second time in Ponyville.

"You have nothing to worry about, Twi," her friend, Rainbow Dash, assured her.

'You have NO idea, Dash,' Twilight said to herself, 'no idea, whatsoever...'

Not too long ago, Twilight's fuse had bursted, courtesy of Rainbow Dash, and was driven into driving her own fangs into the neck of Rainbow Dash, infecting her and transforming the Element of Loyalty into a vicious vampony herself. It wasn't too long before that where an outbreak of vamponies were taking over Equestria, and it was up to Twilight to revert everyone back to normal, an the only way to do that was to kill the head vampony, which, at that time, was Rarity, the Element of Generosity.

Twilight, after much consideration and heartache, did manage to kill Rarity, striking her horn through Rarity's heart, and reverting everyone back to the way they were. Everyone, except Twilight, that is. Upon doing what she did, Twilight unfortunately became the new head vampony and took over Rarity's job, though everyone who was a vampony had transformed back to the way they were.

Fast forwarding a bit, Rarity was given a second chance at life, thanks to some unknown magical aura and/or force, and was allowed to keep living her life normally, though she did sympathize with Twilight, apologizing for her actions and for passing on her burden to the Princess, the Element of Magic.

A couple of days later, Twilight returned home after catching up with her brother, Shining Armor, and her sister-in-law, Princess Cadance. Upon arriving home, Twilight made it clear to all of her friends that she wanted to keep this burden and any and all events that happened before as quiet as possible, choosing not to showcase it to anyone, ever. Rainbow Dash rebelled and claimed that that would be easy, though Twilight immediately assured Rainbow Dash that it would prove to be a tough task to perform.

Some other words were spoken between the purple alicorn and the cerulean Pegasus before Twilight challenged Rainbow Dash to see just exactly how hard it is to stay as normal as the next pony in line. Rainbow Dash gladly accepted this challenge and Twilight regretfully infected her.

Not even an hour later had Rainbow Dash gone insane and was infecting everyone she saw, so Twilight told her little baby dragon assistant, Spike, that she loved him, that she loved everyone. She said goodbye to him and flew off to a nearby cliff, which the closest one was located inside the Everfree Forest. She threw herself off the side of the cliff and started tumbling down to the ground below, removing her from society and lifting the dreaded infection and vampony curse from everyone.

Unfortunately, that involved Twilight having to commit suicide in the process and this is where the story truly begins.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Deep within the Everfree Forest, there lives some vicious creatures. They aren't as large as timberwolves are, but they are just as powerful and as dangerous as they are. These creatures, some ravenous, man-eating wolves, werewolves, to be exact, have rarely ever been seen by anyone in Equestria. These wolves fend for themselves and maul and obliterate anything that comes near them, easily outrunning everyone that dares approaches them.

Princess Twilight Sparkle and her body have been laying out in the middle of a completely secluded area, one where nopony has ever been before. She's been here for just under a month now, completely unable to move. Perhaps this is what truly happens to us all when we die and depart from this sacred world. Nothing happens at all! Just a space taking body stuck here.

Twilight is only in this particular scenario because she was forced to do so. An epidemic was going throughout Ponyville, courtesy of, once again, Rainbow Dash, where everyone was becoming a blood sucking vampire pony, or vampony for short. Since this happened not to long ago, Twilight knew what to do; she knew what had to be done.

Since she herself was the head vampony, Twilight had to forcefully remove her from society and stop the epidemic and the transformation and deaths of innocent ponies. She told Spike that she loved him dearly, as well as everyone else, before flying off to save everyone from the madness. She jumped off the side of a cliff deep within the Everfree Forest and had committed suicide, though did manage to revert everyone back to normal, while also ceasing the dreaded vampony curse.

Not too long after that, Rainbow Dash also committed suicide because she couldn't live with the guilt and heartache of losing one of her best friends so abruptly. Rainbow Dash knew that Twilight's death was her fault, so she sought out to make things right. She thought that it wouldn't be fair for her to continue living while her greatest friend was dead, so she also removed herself from society by jumping off another cliff. "I love you Twilight Sparkle" were Rainbow Dash's last words before she had died.

Focusing on Twilight, though, her body had started to slightly decompose based off of how long she had been here. The smell was horrid to anyone who could sense it, but a couple of the creatures that surrounded the area found it breathtaking and addictive. A couple of them made shelter near Twilight's body and began guarding it. They made it their own property and defended it from anyone who dared try to steal the body.

Granted, the body was double the size of the creatures, the werewolves to be more specific, but they guarded it as if Twilight were their Queen. Timberwolves stood no chance against the werewolves and cockatrices fared no better.

One night, with a full moon high up in the sky, one of the werewolves began howling, slowly being followed by all the others. This particular werewolf was diseased and had rabies. This werewolf was near the brink of death and needed to pass along its life to another host, as infections generally do. Once this werewolf stopped howling, he took it upon himself to quickly find a new host body to pass along the infection while the other wolves continued howling up into the sky.

There were no other creatures of living beings nearby that didn't have this infection already. Nobody, but Twilight, that is. Without hesitation, the werewolf made a break for Twilight's collapsed body. The other wolves noticed this and started to attack the diseased wolf, trying to stop him before he sank his sharp canine teeth into Twilight's decomposing skin.

The diseased wolf was quickly surrounded by all the other wolves and, when they all jumped at him at the same time, the diseased wolf ran under everyone and drove his teeth into Twilight's side, right under her left wing, which was being used as a pillow for some of the other wolves. The diseased wolf tore off a bit of Twilight's skin and ate it whole! He then ran off into the dark, mystifying forest alone, quickly being chased by all the other wolves.

Twilight's body was left all alone in the middle of the area in the middle of the night. Nobody came, nobody saw, nobody helped, nobody noticed. Twilight was left all by herself while the other wolves chased after the wolf that just took a bite of her. A few moments later, some screams and shouts of pain could be heard from within the forest, which caused a few birds to flee from the area, seeing how they were startled by the sudden screams.

Twilight's body - her wings, more specifically - began moving through the slight breeze that had picked up suddenly. The breeze brushed Twilight's wing above the hole in her body and laid it to rest there. A few short moments later, some blood had started dripping from the hole and onto Twilight's wing, ultimately dripping onto the cold dirt ground, drop by drop, slowly forming a puddle of blood, which continuously and surely grew to the diameter of a bike tire.

The wind picked up once more and shifted Twilight's mane, making it touch the puddle of blood an staining her gorgeous indigo mane. The wind picked up yet again and this time, it gently shuttered Twilight's eyelashes against each other.

The wolves were still out in the forest, probably mauling the diseased wolf that just ate a chunk of Twilight's skin, but the more they killed the diseased animal, the more things began happening to Twilight. Finally, when they had completed their mauling of the diseased wolf, Twilight's eyes had begun to slowly open. She felt dizzy and woozy, needing desperately to determine what exactly was happening right now. Her body had begun performing some unusual changes, increasing her height a bit and forming these unusual shaped hooves - furry hooves, if you will.

She found that her mane had increased several inches and was now flowing elegantly in the nighttime breeze, though this is something that never happened during the night with her mane the way it was. Her tail appeared to do the same, increasing several inches in length and, like her mane, began flowing through the air along with the gentle breeze of the night.

Twilight found some unusual strength all of a sudden and could finally stand atop her own furry hooves once more after laying on the ground dead for the last few weeks, close to a month, two months tops. She was fascinated by her newfound strength and took this opportunity to study her new body and features.

"What am I?" She asked herself, striking her gentle lips with her now sharp canine teeth, piercing them and causing it to bleed.

She heard some sounds coming from somewhere within the forest and began to shuffle backwards, until she began hearing the sounds come from behind her. Twilight shuffled to the center of the open area and tried flying out safely, but found herself to be too heavy with her new weight caused by her heavy fur. She frantically looked for a way out, but found nowhere to go.

Twilight Sparkle was trapped with no place to hide.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Why can't I fly!?" Twilight wailed.

She tried desperately to fly away to safety. Try as she might, however, she would utterly fail in her attempts each and every time. Twilight soon found herself surrounded completely by nine little creatures - nine little creatures that appeared to strike Twilight at any given moment. Twilight glanced at each of the none creatures, trying her best to stay as perfectly calm as she normally was.

"Nice, little...creatures," Twilight squeaked, "nice creatures."

The nine creatures simply stared at Twilight, eyeballing her from top to bottom. They appeared to want to attack, but something didn't seem quite as right as anyone thought. Twilight took notice of this, then began studying some of her body features compared to the nine creatures. She noticed plenty of similar features - the sharp fangs, the furry body, the same type of muzzle - and came to a wild hypothesis that she was one of them. Trust me, it sounds insane, but what else could answer this in a logical explanation?

Suddenly, one of the creatures, the tallest one to be exact, slowly began to approach the befuddled revived Princess. Twilight held one of her hooves - her furry, furry hooves - in the air, like any feminine creature or animal would, while she was being approached. The creature stopped a few feet away from Twilight and looked up at the towering Princess, simply staring into her eyes.

"Uh, I-I don't want any trouble, little creature," Twilight uncomfortably requested, "really, I don't."

The creature, obviously lacking the ability to communicate, tilted his head slightly towards the right. Twilight shuffled backwards a bit while giving off an uncomfortable false smile. She turned around and proceeded to one direction, hoping that it would be the right direction to home, but was greeted to two of the remaining eight creatures circling around her.

Twilight took the note and faced the center creature once more. She felt a chilling breeze slowly creep along her backside and started to feel more uncomfortable than she had ever been before. The breeze caused her to outstretch her wings, revealing them to all nine creatures. The creatures were all mesmerized by Twilight's wings and soon grasped their attentions to the wings and away from Twilight. Well, most of them, anyway. The creature originally in the center still focused on Twilight's eyes. Twilight was growing a little more bashful as time continued to pass on by.

The creature in the center, facing Twilight still, Twilight assumed was the leader of these eight other creatures, who were now playfully batting at her two wings. She stared blankly into the creature's eyes and stared him down. The creature did the same to Twilight, but began growling at her after some time. The growling got the eight other creatures to cease their playing with Twilight's wings, and rapidly draw a circle around Twilight - a very, very tightly constructed circle. Twilight, who was more than doubled the height of each creature, paid no attention towards any other creature, but the one who began the growling.

Twilight actually answered the creature's growl with one of her own, something she found surprising and shocking. Her sane self was wondering why she was growling, but something else inside of her told her to stand her ground. The creature then barked, closely being followed by barks coming from the eight other creatures, then from Twilight. An all out, nine-on-one brawl was on the brink of breaking out, until something else abruptly happened.

The growling and barking coming from the creatures and Twilight had awoken some slumbering timberwolves nearby. The timberwolves weren't fond of the bickering that was taking place not too far from them and began to take out their subliminal rage on the creatures and Twilight. The arguing stopped between Twilight and the creatures as they all sprinted out in different directions, frantically trying to get to safety.

Twilight unfortunately had tripped over and was left all alone on the ground as the creatures scattered from the area. The timberwolves took this wonderful opportunity to attempt to take out one of the main reasons for the scuffle and slowly approached Twilight.

Twilight tried getting back up, but couldn't manage to find a grip and stand atop her hooves. Time wasn't on her side neither, seeing how the timberwolves now towered over the collapsed Princess. All Twilight could do was shut her eyes and prepare for the worst, seeing how she was having a hard time performing basic magic and even flying. She cowered up and prepared for the worst to come as the timberwolves began growling at her.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Twilight braced herself for the worst to come, preparing for whatever the towering timberwolves were to do to her. She noticed that one of them started to get closer and that it revealed their sharp, wooden teeth. She had shut her eyes tightly and prepared for what it was about to do to her, but after nothing had happened for quite some time, she had reopened her eyes and noticed that the timberwolves were staring at something else now.

Twilight turned her attention from the timberwolves to whatever they were staring at and noticed the same nine little creatures from before. They had come back and were trying to help out Twilight now. The middle creature, the tallest one, stepped forward and started barking and growling at the timberwolves, of which they stepped away from Twilight and began to approach the creatures.

Twilight was thankful that the creatures that nearly attacked her were now helping her and took this opportunity to sprint away from her current location to someplace elsewhere. She had sprinted out to someplace east of her current location, hoping for the best that it was the right way home. She had sprinted for a while, hearing a few cries along the way. She didn't want to stop and see what the matter was, she just continued running.

A few miles later, Twilight noticed a fairly dim light, just one. She approached the light slowly and noticed that the light was emanating from an oddly shaped tree. Twilight glanced at the tree and noticed that something looked familiar about it, but she couldn't place her hoof on what exactly was so familiar about it. She approached the door and knocked slightly on it, receiving an answer a few moments later. In the doorway stood a multi-colored pony, one that Twilight had never really spotted before. Twilight never spotted this, though the pony seemed to know Twilight.

"Princess Twilight," they started, "why this is quite the sight!"

"How do you know who I am?" Twilight questioned. "Who are you?"

"I am Zecora, don't you know?" Zecora stated. "I've known you since you were a younger foal. But what has happened to you? My eyes cannot believe what is true."

"I don't know what has happened to me..." Twilight coldly replied, hints of regret and confusion sounding in her voice.

"Come," Zecora continued, "let me see. Surely what has happened cannot be."

Twilight was shown inside the tree and looked around. The more she looked, the more she had remembered about this place. It may have taken a while for Twilight to take in and grasp some memory from the past, but it eventually hit her that she was inside Zecora's home and she finally remembered that Zecora wasn't a pony, that she was a zebra, a creature that is rare around these parts. Twilight also remembered that if this was Zecora's home, she mustn't be too far from her home back in Ponyville, her old home. She wondered if all of her friends were still there. She wondered if they had carried on with their lives or if they had forgotten about her already.

"Twilight Sparkle," Zecora said, "sit down here. I'll take a look and see just exactly what has you in a fear."

Twilight took a seat on the chair that Zecora had pointed to and immediately was being examined by Zecora closely. The so-called "exams" didn't last too long - about five minutes, to be precise - but it was within that short time frame that Zecora had learned what exactly Twilight has become.

"Princess Twilight," Zecora started after the tense silence filled the air, "I understand what you have become. You are some...some..."

"Some what?" Twilight eagerly anticipated.

"Twilight Sparkle," Zecora continued, "you have become a lycan."

That was the first time Twilight has never heard Zecora say a rhyme, though she paid little attention to that and more on what exactly she was now.

"A lycan?" Twilight asked. "What is that?"

"A lycan is a terrible wolf," Zecora answered, "a werewolf more specifically, and you are one now unfortunately. I do not know much about these things, Twilight. What you seek may be found with the Princess of the Night."

"Princess Luna may know more about lycans?" Twilight asked.

"Much more than I would know," Zecora stated, "my knowledge is far too low."

Twilight let that statement sink in before getting back up and leaving Zecora's home. She thanked Zecora for her time, who replied with a hug, as Twilight slowly exited the peculiarly shaped tree back towards Ponyville.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

With some new kind of information about what she has become now a part of her, Twilight continued her pursuits towards Ponyville, her old home. It wasn't that far of a walk, but Twilight found it to feel like an eternity. Eventually, she made it back to Ponyville and started proceeding towards her oak tree home. It was easily spottable from where she was, so she simply followed the route to her home and took a real slow stride.

"A lycan is a terrible wolf," Zecora's words rang inside Twilight's head, "a werewolf more specifically, and you are one now unfortunately."

What Twilight found truly mind boggling was that Zecora didn't have any background knowledge about lycans, even though she lived in the Everfree Forest, a portion of Equestria that featured creatures that were rarely ever seen by anyone at all.

Twilight found herself located outside her front door and tried opening it with her magic. She couldn't do so, so she slowly raised a hoof up towards the door knob and laid it to rest on it. She sighed, wondering if she should even be here, wondering if her friends would even recognize her - not that they were inside her home, but still - or even if Spike would recognize her, if he still lived here. Those thoughts and hardships ran whizzing through her mind, but Twilight out them behind her for the time being.

She opened up the door, revealing the large, circular room with tons of books lining up the shelves, just like it used to be. The lights were still on, even though it was the middle of the night. She walked around slowly, taking in the picture and the layout of how her home used to be so long ago.

Suddenly, Twilight heard someone coming down a flight of stairs, so she turned around and noticed her little purple baby dragon assistant, Spike, coming down the stairs slowly. Spike hadn't recognized Twilight at first, considering all the drastic changes that were made to Twilight's body, so he had his guard up sky high.

"Spike," Twilight started.

"Who are you?" Spike questioned. "How do you know my name?"

"I-It's me, Twilight."

"Yeah, right," Spike scoffed, "for your information, whoever you are, my dearest friend, the pony who meant the most to me, even more than Rarity, died almost two months ago. What makes you think that you can come in here and claim yourself as Twilight? That's insulting to both her and to me!"

"But, Spike," Twilight continued, "it's true."

"If you claim that you are Twilight," Spike continued, "then prove it!"

Twilight didn't know what to do, since she couldn't fly or produce any kind of magic at the moment. That's when it struck her: she was an alicorn. Not too many ponies are alicorns here in Equestria, so Twilight moved some of the fur that was covering up her horn and revealed her wings to Spike. Spike's eyes grew wide as he saw the wings and her horn and quickly made a readjustment.

"It is you, Twilight!" Spike cried, running over to hug his greatest friend.

"I know it is, Spike," Twilight calmly answered, hugging her baby dragon back.

"But, how?" Spike wondered.

"What do you mean?" Twilight asked right back.

"How did you come back?" Spike continued. "Better yet, what happened to you? Why do you have so much fur? What happened to your muzzle?"

"According to Zecora," Twilight started, "I am a lycan."

"What's a lycan?" Spike slowly asked.

"A lycan is a terrible wolf, a werewolf more specifically," Twilight answered, "but that's all I know."

"Zecora didn't have any further explanations?" Spike questioned.

"No," Twilight said, "but she said that Princess Luna may have some knowledge about what I have become."

"Princess Luna?" Spike scoffed. "Seriously?"

"It's worth a shot, Spike," Twilight replied, "any shot is a good shot."

"I suppose so," Spike agreed, "I just can't believe that you're back with us! I...I couldn't live without you any longer..."

"I'm happy too, Spike," Twilight smiled, hugging him in the process.

"Wait'll everypony hears about this!" Spike shouted. "They're not going to believe it!"

"I don't know if we should reveal to everypony that I'm back here in Ponyville quite just yet, Spike," Twilight claimed, "just my friends."

"Why do you say that?" Spike questioned.

"Look at me," Twilight said, spinning around briefly, "I am still a Princess - sort of - but can you imagine the mixed results I'd receive if everypony saw me like this? I would be viewed as a monster - which I suppose I am, in a way - instead of a noble Princess."

"I suppose you're right," Spike stated, "like usual, Twilight."

"I know I am, Spike," Twilight continued, "but let's wait until morning for us to tell our friends. Right now, I'm really tired...let's go to bed, Spike."

"Right behind ya, Twilight." Spike chimed as they both proceeded up the stairs to the room above them.

Twilight entered the room after Spike, who headed straight to his bead inside the basket he used to sleep in as Twilight began pacing around next to it, trying to find a comfortable position. Spike noticed this quickly, immediately questioning Twilight's actions.

"Don't you want to sleep on your bed, Twilight?" He asked.

"This actually seems a bit more comfortable, Spike," Twilight replied as she found a comfortable position and laid herself down next to Spike.

"Suit yourself then." Spike said.

Twilight smiled, then yawned a bit. Closing her eyes and positioning her head in towards her body, she told Spike to have a wonderful sleep as they both wandered off into the mystical world of Dream Land. Twilight fell asleep soundly for the night, as did Spike, as they were now reunited and now a family once more.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

It was morning when both Spike and Twilight the lycan had woken up. Usually, Twilight would have been up for about a couple of hours by now, but since Spike hadn't made a single sound, she couldn't tell nor could she have woken up herself. Either way, they were both awake now and that's all that matters.

"Good morning, Twilight," Spike calmly said, stretching out his arms.

"Good morning, Spike," replied Twilight, who was doing the same.

"Haven't said that in ages," Spike claimed, referring to the 'Good morning' he just gave Twilight, "it feels good to say that once more."

"I'm sure it does, Spike," Twilight agreed, looking back at her tail for a quick second.

Something inside Twilight's mind was telling her that she should chase it. It sounded weird, but you know what they say, easy come, easy goes, right? Anyway, Twilight followed the voice inside her head and began chasing after her tail. Spike had climbed out of his bed and immediately noticed this, questioning Twilight and her actions yet again.

"Uh, Twilight," he started, "what are you doing?"

"Must chase tail." Twilight quietly responded. "Must chase tail."

"'Must chase tail'?" Spike reiterated. "And why is that?"

Twilight stopped chasing her tail and shook her head vigorously. She glanced over at Spike and smiled at him brightly.

"Let's go see Princess Luna," she suggested, "I want to know more about myself."

"I don't know, Twilight," Spike replied, "are you sure she'll know anything about you that you don't know?"

"Zecora said that the answers I seek are with Princess Luna," Twilight said, "besides, it's better than nothing, right?"

"I suppose you do make a good point." Spike stated.

"Better to go and pick out what she knows than to sit here and continuously wonder about it." Twilight added.

"But, don't you want to tell your friends first, Twilight?" Spike questioned.

Twilight sat and actually took the time to think about that logic. She hasn't seen her friends in a long time and they all think that she has still departed from this world. Perhaps she should visit her friends first. Then again, if Twilight did that, what are the odds that her friends would believe her? What are the odds that her friends would recognize her, too? Spike didn't recognize her at first, though Twilight eventually convinced him that it was her by showing him his horn and her wings. Maybe that's the key to getting her friends to accept her for what she now is. After all, how many alicorns do they know in Equestria? Better yet, how many alicorns are in Equestria? From what Twilight knows, she is part of an exclusive population, filled with only four other ponies: Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Princess Cadance, and - if we are getting really technical about this - Queen Chrysalis.

Twilight thought about this for a little while longer and was just about to give Spike an answer, but was cut off when a knock came at the door. Spike looked at Twilight, who looked back at Spike, and they both wondered who it could be and who should answer the door. If it wasn't one of their friends that was at the door, imagine how they could've reacted if the first thing they saw was this furry, tall lycan...not a pretty sight, nor a pretty outcome.

"You answer it, Spike," Twilight suggested, "if it isn't one of our friends, I don't want to cause a commotion about it."

"I see your point, Twilight," Spike replied as he trotted down the stairs to greet whoever it was that was knocking.

Twilight followed him down the stairs, but didn't allow herself to be seen by whoever was at the door by positioning herself near one of the far ends of the room. The knock came once more and Spike quickly answered it to reveal both Rarity and Pinkie Pie. Twilight's eyes grew wide as she spotted Rarity and Pinkie Pie, and was even more anxious when they stepped inside. She revealed herself to them and stepped out into the light.

"Rarity," Twilight cried, "Pinkie Pie! It's me, Twilight!"

"Twilight?" They both responded.

"Yes!" assured Twilight.

"But, but you look nothing like her." exclaimed Pinkie.

"And she has been gone for almost two months now!" Added Rarity. "What makes you think that you of all ponies could be her?"

"But it is her, Rarity," Spike defended Twilight, "really, it is."

"Oh, honestly now, Spikey-Wikey," continued Rarity, "what makes you think that this...this...thing could be Twilight?"

Twilight removed the fur that was covering her horn and spread out her wings, a sure sign that she was indeed who she was. Rarity and Pinkie Pie were both surprised and shocked and began embracing Twilight with a big hug, embracing and holding their dear friend for the first time in a long time. It was heartwarming and emotional, especially since it was the first time in a long time they've embraced in such a way.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"It is you, Twilight!" exclaimed Pinkie Pie.

"But, whatever happened to you?" Rarity asked, leaving the topic very broad for open discussion.

Twilight removed herself from both Rarity and Pinkie Pie and stepped next to Spike. She sat down next to him and rubbed her body against his claw slowly, replicating what appeared to be him petting her, though Twilight had to manually do it. Rarity and Pinkie Pie took note of this, as did Spike, though no one said anything to Twilight about it.

"Umm...what happened to you, Twilight?" Pinkie Pie uncomfortably asked.

Twilight still remained silent while manually letting Spike pet her body. To Twilight, it felt soothing and calming. To Spike, however, it felt a bit unusual and weird. Since Twilight failed to answer the question that was asked, Spike took it upon himself to answer it for her.

"Uh," Spike coughed, "Twilight is uh...umm..."

"She's what?" An eager Rarity anticipated.

"She's turned into a...uhh..." Spike knew what she turned into, though didn't quite know how he should go about explaining it.

"Go on, Spike," Pinkie encouraged, "it's okay."

"She's right, Spikey-Wikey," agreed Rarity, "I'm sure that what has happened is easily reversible..."

"I don't know," Spike answered, "it may be hard to reverse this new curse..."

"What horrible luck Twilight has attracted to herself," Rarity claimed, "first a vampony...now...wh-what exactly is she, Spike?"

"She's a..." Spike gulped for a quick second before answering Rarity's question at long last. "She's a lycan."

"A what?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"A lycan." Spike repeated.

"What's that?" Pinkie Pie asked once more.

"A lycan is-"

"A terrible werewolf!" Rarity interrupted.

"Yeah, exactly." Spike said, pausing for a quick second to think about how Rarity knew that. "How did you know that, Rarity?"

"Lycans are sworn enemies of vamponies, Spike," Rarity informed, "they have never really gotten along with each other..."

"But aren't all the vamponies gone since Twilight was the head vampony and...umm..." Spike never got to finish that question, though it was clear to both Pinkie Pie and Rarity where exactly that was headed.

"Not necessarily," Rarity spoke.

"Then..." Spike stuttered, "that means..."

"That somepony else is a vampony in place of Twilight." Rarity struck.

"But, who could it be?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"Well," continued Rarity, "one thing is for sure: it cannot be Rainbow Dash - may she rest in peace."

"Who else could it be?" Spike wondered.

Twilight began to fully listen in on the conversation, desperately wanting to take part in it. However, the voice inside her head was telling her to chase her tail once again, which she gladly did. The sudden movements scared Spike, sending him flying onto Pinkie Pie's back. This got Pinkie Pie to chuckle and Rarity to smirk a bit.

"Must chase tail." Twilight quietly said.

"Could you explain that, Rarity?" Spike boldly asked.

"Lycans are part wolf," started Rarity, "and since wolves are part of the dog family, lycans have a lot of similar traits to dogs."

"That looks fun!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed, brushing Spike off her back and joining Twilight by spinning around in circles, chasing their own respective tail.

"Typical Pinkie Pie, I suppose," Spike said, standing back up and positioning himself next to Rarity.

Rarity calmly smiled, then paid attention towards Spike.

"Who else was a vampony by the time Twilight had..." There was a long silence that filled the remainder of the question that Spike so desperately wanted to ask Rarity, though never finalized it. Rarity, on the other hand, understood completely what Spike was trying to ask.

"That's the thing," Rarity replied, "it could be anypony. Even worse, it could be somepony who was never infected before! That's what I so desperately hate about that infection; you never know which pony is infected until it's too late..."

"We should bring this up with Princess Celestia." Spike suggested.

"Good idea, Spike." Rarity agreed.

"We were actually headed to Canterlot now in order to ask Princess Luna for some more information about lycans before you came here." Spike continued. "If you want, you can join us..."

"I'd be glad to join you, my little Spikey-Wikey..." Rarity responded.

_I just hope we don't run into Robert while we are there..._ Rarity thought to herself before heading out the door with Pinkie Pie, Spike, and Twilight.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Not too shabby of a day wandering around Ponyville, to be honest. Twilight has a coat drawn over her body, hiding pretty much all of her features - her fur and her details, more specifically - from everyone around town while she, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, and Spike all travel to the Ponyville Train Station. Twilight managed to get a few voices inside her head that are telling her to chase her tail one more time and to sniff out certain ponies for some odd reason. She wanted to do these things, though Spike caught on quickly and helped make sure that they didn't happen at all, though that itself proved to be a hard task to complete.

The group of four arrived at the station platform fairly quickly and boarded onto the next train that was headed to Canterlot within about five minutes. The four friends sat down in the last car in front of the caboose and next to the window. They were by themselves in the coach, which was a good thing, seeing how Twilight was still trying to adjust back to the social life and regain some vital socialism and integrity.

The voice inside Twilight's head wanted her to stick her head out the window and allow the rapid wind to flow through her mane and simply "feel alive," to put in other words. However, since these windows were sealed shut, there was absolutely no way for her to open them up and do what the voice wanted her to do.

"You can really say that lycans are part dog, apparently," Spike commented, "can you?"

"Totally!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed.

"To an extent," Rarity added, "what she wishes to do is somewhat cute. I don't care what you say about her, she is simply acting in an adorable fashion."

"At least there's no barking, howling, or growling," Spike continued, "right? That would be annoying to deal with."

"We should consider ourselves lucky then!" Pinkie Pie replied.

Rarity smiled, though rolled her eyes at the same time. Nobody else seemed to pick up on this, so Rarity decided to simply drop the motion and continue on. Twilight began to motion herself in an up-and-down motion next to Spike, manually letting him pet her body, just like before. Spike felt this and immediately tried ending it.

"Please," Spike begged to Twilight, "can you stop rubbing yourself against my claw...I'm starting to feel a bit uncomfortable."

"But it feels simply amazing." Twilight answered, slowly stopping the petting.

"Please, Twilight," continued Spike, "for me?"

"Fine..." A dissatisfied Twilight responded, ceasing the manual petting.

Ironic enough, once the petting stopped, the train had arrived inside the Canterlot Train Station and, once the train had come to a full and complete stop, the group of four friends had gotten off the train and started proceeding towards the Canterlot Castle in order to alert both Princess Celestia and Princess Luna about Twilight and about the possibility of the vampony infection arising elsewhere. Rarity had started biting her lip because this meant that she may have to come face-to-face with Robert, her ex-husband and, more importantly, an escaped criminal. She felt devastated to hear the news that he was locked up inside the Canterlot dungeons for life and felt that it would be best to end that relationship as quick, easy, and painless as possible. Needless to say, Robert didn't take that too well, though there was nothing he could do to Rarity since he was already locked up for bringing harm to one of Equestria's most important ponies, Princess Luna.

Before long, the group of four had arrived just outside of the Canterlot Castle and were quickly approached by two of the royal guards.

"How may we help you four today?" One of them asked.

"We request to see Princess Celestia and Princess Luna," Spike answered, "are they available?"

"Might we say what this meeting is regarding?" The other guard asked.

"It is regarding Princess Twilight Sparkle." Spike replied.

"Just a moment while we check on Princess Celestia and Princess Luna." The two guards responded, turning around and contacting the two regal sisters of Equestria.

"How do you think they'll react once they see you, Twilight?" Spike wondered.

"Probably a bit flustered and confused." Twilight honestly answered.

"How so?" Pinkie Pie questioned.

Twilight answered that by spinning her body around in a brief circle, answering whatever questions Pinkie Pie could have possibly had looming in the back of her head. The two guards suddenly came back out and paid close attention to the four friends as they told them all that it was okay with the two princesses that they could see them.

The guards escorted the group of four to the doors of the Canterlot Throne Room and slowly opened up the large, heavy, double-wide door using their magic. Inside the throne room stood both Princess Celestia and Princess Luna as the group started to slowly enter inside the throne room.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Rarity, Spike, Pinkie Pie..." Princess Celestia exclaimed. "What a pleasant surprise this is! What brings you here to Canterlot?"

"And who have you brought?" Princess Luna added, referring to the covered up Twilight.

"That's exactly why we're here, Your Highnesses." Spike replied as he began to reveal Twilight to them.

Whilst removing the coat that was over Twilight, Princess Luna and Princess Celestia began questioning both what Spike meant and what he was doing. The coat that covered Twilight was removed within ten seconds, but the results that Spike hoped for were a tad mixed, to say the least. A few eyebrows were risen while the two regal sisters gazed at Twilight, though they both couldn't tell just yet that this was Twilight.

"What is that?" Princess Luna semi-sheepishly asked.

"She is Princess Twilight, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna." Rarity answered.

"_That's _Princess Twilight?" The two sisters asked simultaneously.

"What makes you think that she is Princess Twilight?" Princess Celestia added.

"Twilight," Spike called, "if you would be so kind as to show them..."

Spike had his eyes shut while he requested that. After a few moments, he didn't hear anything - no fur moving or wings expanding - so he opened his eyes rapidly to find that Twilight was a little further behind them, running around, chasing her tail. Spike blushed immediately and tried dragging Twilight back over towards where he was originally standing, next to Rarity and Pinkie Pie. Clearing his throat and giving an extremely uncomfortable chuckle, he requested that Twilight show Princess Luna and Princess Celestia that she was indeed herself.

"Sure thing, Spike." She cheerfully responded, moving the fur away from her horn and expanding her wings, showing them for everyone to see.

"See?" Pinkie Pie asked. "It is Twilight! Just a more playful one!"

Upon completing her sentence, Pinkie Pie demonstrated this by chasing her own tail in a playful manner, much like how Twilight did earlier. Twilight's eyes grew wide, so desperately wanting to join Pinkie Pie in chasing her tail, but was being held down by both Rarity and Spike.

"But...how?" Princess Luna asked.

"What happened to you, Princess Twilight?" Princess Celestia added. "Why do you look like that?"

"It's actually a very logical explanation, Princess Luna and Princess Celestia." Twilight responded. "You see, I am a-"

"You're a lycan," Princess Luna interrupted, "I can tell."

"So it is true then," Twilight continued, "Zecora was right! You do know what I am."

"Of course." Luna replied.

"Do you know anything else that perhaps we don't know then, Princess Luna?" Spike hopefully asked.

"All I know is that lycans are part wolf - werewolf, more specifically - and that they are the sworn enemy of vamponies." Princess Luna explained. "Other than that, I can't really explain much about them."

"That actually brings me to my next item, Princess Luna and Princess Celestia." Rarity chimed.

"And what might that be, Rarity?" Princess Celestia asked.

"Since Twilight originally was the head vampony not too long ago and is now...this...playful lycan," continued Rarity, "that means that somepony else is now the head vampony..."

"That infection has gone away though," Princess Celestia claimed, "hasn't it?"

"I wish it had," Rarity answered, "the only way for that to fully disappear from our societal paths is for somepony to find a cure to it. But, putting that aside from us, the only pony we know for sure who can't be the head vampony is Rainbow Dash - may she rest in peace - but we don't know who it could be. Did you happen to spot anypony acting in a strange fashion, Your Highnesses?"

Princess Celestia and Princess Luna both exchanged emotionless looks. They hadn't really thought about noting anyone's different behaviors, so they couldn't tell who the head vampony was. Now, they promised to make it a vital effort to spot any differences, no matter how slight it may be.

"Thank you, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna." Rarity thanked.

"Thank you for bringing that to our attention, Rarity." Princess Celestia remarked.

"Now," Princess Luna continued, "about Princess Twilight..."

"I say we trim her coat a bit," Princess Celestia suggested, "make her appear as if she were a normal pony. What do you think, Princess Luna?"

"It sounds like a terrific idea, my sister," Princess Luna smiled, "but, she won't appear to be a normal pony any longer."

"Oh," Princess Celestia remarked, "and why is that?"

"Take a look at her hooves and you'll see why." Princess Luna answered.

Princess Celestia glanced over at Twilight's hooves, as did Spike, Rarity, and Pinkie Pie, only to find out that they weren't shaped like hooves anymore. Instead, they were shaped like how the paws on a dog or a wolf are shaped.

"...she has paws now, my sister." finished Princess Luna.

"That may be a problem if somepony really stares at Twilight for an extended period of time..." Rarity claimed.

"My sentiments exactly, Rarity." Princess Luna said.

"So how do we go about that?" Spike wondered.

"You leave that to me, Spike." Rarity confidently spoke.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Some hours have passed by since Princess Luna and Princess Celestia were reintroduced to Twilight - now as a lycan - thanks to Spike, Rarity, and Pinkie Pie. Through that time, Twilight has undergone some drastic, fairly obvious changes. Her fur has shrunk in length considerably, courtesy of Rarity, Princess Celestia, and Princess Luna. They have done their best to trim Twilight's coat and make her appear as if she were a normal looking pony - an alicorn, more specifically - though, as best as they can do, they can't change how Twilight's lower half looks.

"That's the best we can do, Twilight," Rarity exclaimed.

"It's certainly a lot better than how I was before." Twilight responded.

"I just wish there was something that we could do to those paws of yours..." Princess Luna added.

"Honestly," continued Twilight, "I don't mind them."

"Really?" Rarity half-sarcastically asked.

"Not at all," answered Twilight. "In fact, they feel a lot more comforting now than as hooves."

"Explain yourself." Rarity requested. "I'm not entirely following you."

"Sure, Rarity," Twilight said, "these paws that I have now are a lot more softer and smoother than hooves."

"So...you prefer them?" asked Spike.

"A lot, actually," answered Twilight.

That statement got a few eyebrows being raised as a response to that answer. Either way, it was Twilight's choice whether or not she liked her paws instead of hooves. Speaking of which, they still needed to be dealt with if she had any chance of becoming a "regular" alicorn.

"How shall we hide them?" Princess Luna questioned.

"Some specially designed shoes could do it." Rarity replied. "But, do you really want to go around for the rest of your life wearing them in public areas, darling?"

"It sound like I don't have a choice." Twilight meekly replied, slowly dazing off and focusing a bit more on her tail.

"That's why I'm giving you one, dear." Rarity said.

"Huh?" Twilight replied, focusing only on her tail, desperately wanting to chase it. "Sure, that...sounds..."

"Uhh, Twilight," Spike called, "are you all right?"

"Go ahead, Pinkie..." Twilight said slowly.

"I said that, Twilight," Spike continued, "not Pinkie."

"...two...sounds...nice, Rarity." Twilight stated, still mesmerized by her tail.

"Snap out of it, Twilight!" Spike scolded, grabbing Twilight's face with both of his claws and vigorously shaking it back and forth.

"Huh? What?" A dazed Twilight looked around.

"Rarity asked if you wanted to wear shoes to cover up your paws." Pinkie Pie explained.

"I don't really have much of a choice," Twilight reiterated, "do I?"

"That's why she's giving you one," Princess Celestia smiled.

"...in that case," Twilight continued, "why not? No harm in it, right?"

"Not at all," Rarity buoyantly replied, "but it may take a while since I've never made anything like that for...paws. Only hooves."

"Thank you very much, Rarity," Twilight condoled, "your generosity is simply fantastic."

"It's what friends do for each other, darling." Rarity replied.

That got Twilight to smile very, very brightly. She hasn't smiled like this since Rarity originally married Robert such a long time ago. Nowadays, Robert lays prisoner inside the Canterlot dungeon, serving his time for threatening the life of a princess and many other innocent civilians. It was then - Robert's sentencing - that Rarity divorced him and she has yet to see him since - a predicament she wishes to keep like that.

"I want to thank each and every one of you for helping me out so much." Twilight said. "It means a lot to me that you've all tried and done everything that you could to help make me a normal looking alicorn once more."

"It was our pleasure, Twilight," Princess Celestia replied.

"We did it because we love you, Twilight." Rarity added.

"Not to mention the fun it was too!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed.

"Just remember to always get it trimmed every couple of weeks or so," Princess Luna reminded Twilight, "that way it won't grow out that drastically again and you can stay as normal as possible."

"I will, Princess Luna," replied Twilight, "and thank you for the information on what I've become."

"The pleasure is all mine." Princess Luna said.

"Now you best get going," Princess Celestia added, "reintroduce yourself to your other friends and Ponyville. I'm sure they'll all be glad to see that you're back with us once more."

"I will, Princess Celestia," Twilight said, "thank you."

"No," continued Princess Celestia, "thank you."

With that said, Twilight, Spike, Pinkie Pie, and Rarity all started for the door back to the Canterlot Train Station, until suddenly, Princess Luna requested that Rarity stay a bit longer.

"What for, Princess Luna?" Rarity shockingly asked.

"I need to speak with you in private," Princess Luna requested, "if that doesn't conflict with you in any way."

"But of course," Rarity answered. Turning towards her friends, she bid them adieu and approached Princess Luna.

"My sister," Princess Luna stated, "if you'll excuse us."

"Go right ahead, Princess Luna." Princess Celestia remarked.

Princess Luna climbed down from her throne and approached Rarity. Placing a hoof on her shoulder, she told Rarity to follow her.

"Is something the matter, Princess Luna?" Rarity asked.

"Not really," Princess Luna responded.

"Then why did you request to see me?"

Princess Luna sighed a bit, "Besides Robert requesting to see you," she started, "I may have a feeling who the new head vampony may be."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"With all due respect, Princess Luna," Rarity started, "but I really wish to not see him now."

"No," responded Princess Luna, "that's not where we're going. I know you don't want to see him now, possibly ever again. I'm taking you to a safe zone so that I can discuss the important matters of who the head vampony might be."

Rarity sighed with relief. She desperately didn't want to see her ex-husband Robert at all. He threatened to destroy her the day he was released from the dungeons, though Rarity knew that this would never be since Robert was serving a life sentence in the dungeon.

Princess Luna led the way down one of the long hallways in the castle, stopping just before the final door in the hall. Looking around to make sure the coast was clear, she opened the door with her magic and led Rarity inside the room. This room - a room Rarity had never seen before - was as dark as Princess Luna's coat was. The walls were painted a very dark indigo color and featured a lot of features that you would see up in a night sky. Once Rarity entered the room, Princess Luna shut the door slowly so that nobody would hear it and began laying down the important matters.

"This," started Princess Luna, "is my room."

"It's so extravagant." Exclaimed Rarity. "I like it."

"Thank you," smiled Princess Luna, "now, let's get right down to it."

"Of course."

"I have a few candidates as to who the new head vampony could be," continued Princess Luna.

"And who might they be?" Rarity asked.

"I have a few ponies in mind," Princess Luna replied, "first on the list is you."

"Why would you assume me first?" Rarity questioned.

"I only do since you used to be a head vampony yourself." Princess Luna explained.

"But I'm not one anymore." Rarity said.

"But the world has a way of bringing out the most weirdest of predicaments." Luna answered. "Second on the list is Robert."

Rarity gripped her lips tightly. She felt an odd sensation when she heard that but determined to leave it be.

"Third is Rainbow Dash," continued Luna.

"But how?" Rarity questioned. "She's...gone."

"Like I said," Luna said, "the world has its way of bringing out the most weirdest of predicaments."

"I suppose so..." Rarity meekly stated.

"Last," Luna continued, "is myself. Though I haven't felt anything weird yet, I mustn't be too calm about it. If anything changes, I'll let Princess Celestia know about it immediately; you should do the same."

"I will." Rarity stated.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Ponyville, Spike and Pinkie Pie were out taking Twilight to go see Applejack and Fluttershy so they could see her once more.

"I wonder what Princess Luna wanted with Rarity." Spike wondered.

"I don't know," Twilight replied, "but it must...have...been..."

Twilight was being mesmerized once again by her tail. Spike noticed this and quickly snapped Twilight out of the trance as they continued walking down the path towards Sweet Apple Acres.

"You really need to learn how to focus, Twilight." Spike stated.

Twilight shot a mean look at Spike, but said nothing because she knew that he was right. She was having a hard time concentrating because of her inability to not be mesmerized by her own furry, bushy tail. She so desperately wanted to chase it, but that wouldn't seem normal since ponies don't chase their tails.

Up ahead in the distance, Spike, Pinkie Pie, and Twilight could see Applejack hard at work, bucking some apple trees. It was around this time of year where apple bucking season started, so this was the time to collect every single, juicy, red apple. Of course, this meant that cider season was also rapidly approaching the ponies, something that Rainbow Dash would have enjoyed very, very much. Applejack has promised to set aside one cup of cider in remembrance of Rainbow Dash, claiming that this cup would be hers.

Spike, Pinkie Pie, and Twilight stepped onto the property and approached Applejack, who was hard at work at the moment.

"Hey, Applejack!" Pinkie Pie shouted.

"Howdy, Spike," Applejack replied, "hey Pinkie."

Applejack noticed Twilight behind Spike and Pinkie Pie and started approaching her.

"Twilight?" Applejack questioned.

"Hi, Applejack." Twilight said, embracing the farm girl with a hug.

"But...but how?" Applejack wondered, noticing Twilight's different features. "And what in Equestria happened to ya?"

Twilight smiled, "You see, Applejack, I-"

"She's become a lycan!" Pinkie Pie interrupted.

"A what?" Applejack replied.

"A lycan." Twilight answered.

"What in the hay is uh lycan?" Applejack questioned.

"A lycan is sort of like a wolf." Twilight stated.

"She's become one and now shares a bunch of traits with wolves now." Spike added.

"And a bunch of them are silly!" Pinkie Pie claimed. "Like, Twilight likes chasing her tail now!"

"But I do still have a horn and wings, if you're wondering, Applejack." Twilight continued. "You can already see the horn, but here's my wings to show that I am still the same pony as before..."

She spread out her wings and showed them to Applejack. Applejack gasped and embraced Twilight in a hug once more.

"Y'all have no idea how relieved Ah am tah see ya once more, Twilight." Applejack said, trying to fight back some tears.

"I'm sure you're as happy and relieved as I am," Twilight replied, trying to do the exact same.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

It's been such a busy day for Twilight, aka the wannabe alicorn again, as she has been reintroducing herself to society, namely, Ponyville. First up came Applejack, who was fighting back tears as she embraced the royal Princess with a hug. Up next was Fluttershy. As the group of friends started going to Fluttershy's cottage, they met many of the various ponies along the way, reintroducing Twilight to all of them, but not explaining what happened to her. It was best to not tell them how Twilight came to be a lycan or even that she wasn't a true pony any longer.

"This is starting to become all nostalgic memories again." Twilight claimed as they rapidly approached Fluttershy's cottage.

"Whaddya mean, Twi?" Applejack asked.

"It's been so long since I've seen all of this," she continued, "that I'm remembering all of the good times we've had so long ago."

"Yeah," Spike agreed, "it's somethin' alright."

Twilight smiled as they all crossed the little bridge Fluttershy had and onto her property. Soon enough, they reached the door and Twilight positioned herself behind Pinkie Pie and Applejack. Spike knocked on the door and almost instantly did Fluttershy's pet bunny, Angel, answer the door. Spike scoffed at Angel, but did ask if Fluttershy was home. Angel left the door then and a few moments later, Fluttershy was standing in the doorway.

"Hi, Spike," she started, noticing Applejack and Pinkie Pie behind him, "hey Applejack. Hi, Pinkie Pie."

"How are you doing today, Fluttershy?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"I'm fine, I guess," answered Fluttershy, "why do you ask, if you don't mind answering?"

"We have a surprise for ya, Fluttershy!" Applejack replied.

"A-A surprise?" Fluttershy squeaked. "I don't really like surprises girls..."

"You'll love this one, Fluttershy!" Spike claimed.

"Why's that?" Fluttershy skeptically asked.

The other three simply smiled as Applejack and Pinkie Pie made way for Twilight, revealing her to Fluttershy. Fluttershy squealed, then gasped, then squealed again. She looked at both Applejack and Pinkie Pie, asking them if this was Twilight and that they weren't just playing a cruel joke on her.

"It is, Fluttershy," smiled Twilight, "it isn't a joke, it really is me."

"But how?" Fluttershy asked.

"I don't know," replied Twilight, "but here I am."

Fluttershy smiled brightly in response, then started focusing her attention on Twilight's figures and details, noticing quickly that they had changed since the last time they saw each other.

"What happened to you, Twilight?" Fluttershy wondered.

"You see, Fluttershy," Twilight began, "I am-"

"She's become a lycan, Fluttershy!" Pinkie Pie interrupted again.

Fluttershy tilted her head a bit and rose an eyebrow. "A lycan?"

"A lycan is similar to a wolf, Fluttershy." Twilight replied.

"They share the same traits as wolves do as well." Spike added.

"Totally!" Shouted Pinkie Pie. "Like, Twilight likes to chase her tail! It's so super adorable and super amazingly awesomely cute!"

Fluttershy glanced back from Pinkie Pie, whom was demonstrating to Fluttershy how Twilight likes to chase her tail by chasing her own, and over to Twilight. She still seemed a bit flustered, so Applejack stepped up and settled one of her hooves on Fluttershy's shoulder.

"It's alright, sugar cube," Applejack said, "Ah di'n't get it either tha first time."

Fluttershy looked from Twilight to Applejack and replied to her.

"It's not that I don't get it or anything," she said, "it's just that...I'm t-t-terrified of lycans..."

That got Twilight to raise her ears and perch them slightly. Casually nearing Fluttershy, Twilight tried to ease her of her fears.

"It's okay, Fluttershy," Twilight started, "you know me. I won't hurt anypony. You don't have to be scared of me because I'm a lycan now."

Twilight held out one of her paws and awaited Fluttershy to do the same with one of her hooves. Fluttershy cowered up a bit, refusing to touch Twilight's paw.

"I know you wouldn't hurt anypony, Twilight," she explained, "but I just don't trust lycans in general. Nothing personal against you; it's just the way I feel."

Twilight, who was hurt on the inside for failing to receive some satisfaction and gratitude from Fluttershy, understood why Fluttershy felt this way. She sought to help attempt to change her mind about how lycans were, no matter how long it would take.

"I am happy to see you back here, Twilight." Fluttershy claimed after some awkward silence settled in.

"As am I, Fluttershy." Twilight smiled back. She turned towards Applejack, wanting to ask her a question. "I noticed," she started, "I haven't seen Rainbow Dash at all since I've come back. Where is she?"

Applejack bit her lip, facing Pinkie Pie in the process. Pinkie Pie was looking up into the clouds, trying to find any kind of distraction quickly. Fluttershy looked down at Spike, who looked back at Twilight with a set of heavy looking eyes. Twilight glanced around her, noticing these unusual acts and quickly questioned them all.

"What's the matter, everypony?" She asked.

"Well," began Applejack, "uh...ya see, Twilight..."

"Yes?" Twilight responded.

"Oof..." Applejack replied quietly.

"Umm..." Pinkie Pie coughed. "Rainbow Dash..."

"Yes?" Twilight repeated.

"Twilight," Fluttershy said, "Rainbow Dash...is...uhh..."

"She's?"

Spike sighed, taking the pressure off of everyone else by explaining to Twilight what happened to Rainbow Dash.

"Twilight," he started, "Rainbow Dash...died."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

~Somewhere, far, far away, towards the outskirts of Canterlot~

On the ground, there lays the one and only Element of Loyalty. It's been far too long since she's been alive, same as Twilight. Her body has been untouched for the entire time; nobody knows she's even here...they just know that she's gone.

Oh, the contrary though. She isn't truly gone from Equestria. What do I mean? Well, for one thing, she has passed, I'll give you that. However, not all spirits get an eternal peace kept soul. For Miss Rainbow Dash, her spirit still roams Equestria. What do I mean, you ask? Well, to put it in fairly simple terms, Rainbow Dash is a wandering ghost.

This, according to Rainbow Dash, was both awesome and frightening. She loved the fact that she could easily fly through walls now and scare anyone she wanted to, but she felt lonely and misunderstood to everyone. Granted, nobody could see this petrifying ghost, but she was still the same old Rainbow Dash we bronies/pegasisters know today; she's just...changed a bit, that's all.

Now, now...what am I supposed to do? Write her back to life randomly? That kind of plot wouldn't make much of a story, now would it? What kind of author do you take me as (kudos to those who read that with Discord's voice)? Would you like to know what exactly Rainbow Dash is doing here? You wouldn't?

Hmm...well this is a bit awkward...you don't want to know about Rainbow Dash, though in order for this story to continue, I have to tell you...what to do, what to do? Screw it! Y'know what? I'mma tell ya anyways!

Rainbow Dash is currently flying through the air, feeling the wind travel rapidly through her body. There...I told you.

Now, now, Derpy...professionalism is key here.

Right...where were we?

* * *

"Why am I still here?" Rainbow Dash asked herself. "Where am I?"

Rainbow Dash looked around and noticed that she was in a secluded area all by herself. She looked down on the ground and noticed her collapsed - and somewhat maimed - body laying across the ground. She noticed this and held her hooves up to her mouth instinctively and immediately.

"Did...did I do that?" Rainbow Dash questioned.

She looked down at her front hooves and used them to cover up her eyes. Rainbow Dash began mourning over her own loss, a tad alarmed that no tears came from her eyes, though she doesn't know that ghosts don't cry. She shaped fists from her hooves and hurriedly stormed off into the eerie night sky. Towards where, you ask? I'll give you a hint: it's not Cloudsdale.

She flew off into the distance towards Ponyville, desperately wanting to see her friends. She flapped her wings very hard, but was unable to pull herself off of the ground. Instead, Rainbow Dash simply hovered in the air like any ghost does. How exactly does she fly you ask? Well, why don't you ask King Boo that same question.

Anyways, once Rainbow Dash finally caught a glimpse of Ponyville in the near distance, she sped up a bit and, upon entering the little, run-of-the-mill town, hovered closer to the ground in order to find her friends more easily. She searched left and right, up and down, in and out of every single street and pathway, searching for one of her friends, any of her friends.

Nighttime was upon the citizens of Ponyville and Rainbow Dash gravely assumed that each and every one of her friends were at home, sleeping in their beds.

"Perhaps I should check their homes out." Rainbow Dash suggested to herself.

Since Applejack was her next closest friend, Rainbow Dash decided to check out Sweet Apple Acres first. She wanted answers as to what happened and why she was still roaming Equestria, so she wanted to see if maybe Applejack had those answers, though it appeared to have been a complete long shot.

Upon arriving at Sweet Apple Acres, Rainbow Dash noticed a bright light coming from the barn and some relatively loud music. She quickly wondered what all the commotion was and quickly hovered over into the barn.

"What in the...?" She asked, noticing that her friends were having a party.

Rainbow Dash felt a bit hurt. She wanted to know why they were partying since it hasn't been that long of a time since she herself had passed on.

A quick though had entered into Rainbow Dash's mind, a thought that said that she should haunt this barn. However, before she proceeded with that thought, Rainbow Dash had caught a glimpse of another pony inside the barn. From afar, she could easily see Applejack, Pinkie Pie, and Rarity. Once a few moments more had passed by, Rainbow Dash could see Fluttershy and someone else.

"Who is that?" She wondered, hovering into the barn to get a better glimpse of the unknown pony.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Rainbow Dash hovered in front of this new character. They weren't a Pegasus, so Rainbow Dash rapidly ceased the idea that she'd been replaced, though they did have a horn to go with their purple coat color.

"Her coat..." Rainbow Dash said to herself. "It's longer than the average pony."

Without missing a single beat, the "pony" Rainbow Dash was glancing at shot their ears up and quickly looked at Rainbow. This sudden action got both Rainbow Dash to hover back a bit and startled the other ponies. Applejack was the only pony to question what was wrong.

"Uhh, is somethin' the matter?" She asked.

The unknown pony started sniffing in the air. Rainbow Dash, who unknowingly set her hooves on the ground next to Applejack, tilted her head in confusion, as did the others.

"Twilight?" Pinkie Pie asked. "Are you alright?"

"Twilight!?" Rainbow Dash shouted, dragging attention towards herself.

Granted, the others couldn't see or hear her, but Twilight could. Twilight motioned her head towards where Rainbow Dash was and quickly approached her, sniffing her heavily. This got Rainbow Dash to hover high up into the air and got Applejack to question her once more.

"Uhh, what are ya doin', Twi?" She asked.

"I smell something here with us." Twilight replied.

"Something like?" Pinkie Pie added.

"Something...dead." answered Twilight.

"D-D-D-Dead?" Fluttershy stammered.

"Where is it, Twilight?" Applejack asked.

Twilight sniffed out for Rainbow Dash a bit longer before taking off towards the skies to fully determine where she was. Rainbow Dash took it upon herself to not move a single muscle and not say a single peep. She thought that maybe she was only detectable when she moved or when she spoke. Twilight, on the other hand, was able to sniff out Rainbow Dash fairly easily and began growling at her.

Rainbow Dash opened the eyes that she had shut and was now staring Twilight dead in the eyes - no pun intended. Twilight stopped growling and gazed into Rainbow Dash's gray lifeless eyes. She gasped, which caused everyone down below these two...creatures to question what exactly was happening since they themselves couldn't understand it.

"What's up, Twilight?" Spike asked.

"Twilight?" The others added simultaneously.

Twilight stood silent as she gazed into Rainbow Dash's eyes. Both Rainbow Dash and Twilight slowly descended to the ground and finally touched base with it.

"R-Rainbow Dash?" Twilight barely peeped.

"Hi, Twilight." Rainbow Dash replied.

"Is that really you?" Twilight wondered.

"Is what really who?" Pinkie Pie asked.

Twilight shot some discerned looks towards everyone else and explained to them that-

"Rainbow Dash is here!"

"Twilight," Applejack started, stepping up towards her and placing a hoof on her shoulder, "we all want Rainbow Dash to be here with us but the fact of the matter is is that she's long gone..."

"But she's standing here in front of me and right next to you!" Twilight shouted.

"It is true, Applejack," Rainbow Dash added, knowing very well that she would be unable to hear her, "I am still here with you."

"No she's not, Twilight," Pinkie Pie explained at the same time.

"She's right, Twilight," agreed Fluttershy.

"But she's not!" Twilight claimed. She turned towards Rainbow Dash. "Please," she told her, making it seem like she was talking to the air, "make your presence known to them."

"How?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Who are ya talkin' to, Twi?" Applejack said at the same time.

"Rainbow Dash," Twilight started, answering Applejack's question, "just do something to make your presence known..."

"Fer the last time, Twilight," Applejack huffed, "Rainbow Dash isn't here...she won't be."

"Sorry for this, Twilight..." Rainbow Dash commented.

Twilight was confused. "For what, Rainb-"

Before Twilight could finish her statement, Rainbow Dash immediately jumped into her body and took sole possession over it. Twilight struggled a bit, but was ultimately overpowered by Rainbow Dash and fell under her "power," so to speak.

"Umm," Fluttershy quivered, "is she alright?"

"Twilight?" Spike fearfully asked.

"It's me," Rainbow Dash said, through Twilight's mouth, "Rainbow Dash!"

"R-R-Rainbow?" The four friends trembled.

"But, how?" Spike immediately questioned.

"You died!" Pinkie Pie added.

"Thanks, Pinkie," Rainbow sarcastically spoke, still trying to get a feel for Twilight's body. She placed one of Twilight's paws on Twilight's horn. "What is this?"

"That's your horn," Applejack answered, "Ah mean...uhh, Twilight's horn..."

"Where is Twilight anyways?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"I'm still here!" Twilight shouted, trying desperately to regain control of her body.

"But..." Spike continued. "Rainbow Dash is..."

"Right here!" shouted Rainbow Dash through Twilight's mouth.

"I'm confused..." Fluttershy commented.

"Are Twilight and Rainbow Dash the same...thing now?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"No, Pinkie," Rainbow Dash answered.

"Rainbow Dash took over my body!" Twilight screamed, trying once again to gain control over her body once more.

"I'll leave your body as soon as I finish here, Twilight," promised Rainbow Dash.

"You'd better!" Twilight snapped. "I don't like this one bit!"

"Nor do I," Rainbow Dash added, "I'll make this as quick and easy as possible for the both of us."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"...and that's pretty much all there is to tell you."

Rainbow Dash, who was still in control of Twilight's body, finished up telling her story to the others. It had made little to no sense, but it was true to the fullest - she was standing there, courtesy of Twilight - sort of - in front of everyone. Twilight, on the other hand, was getting a little impatient with the amount of time Rainbow Dash was taking explaining her bizarre story. She tried pushing Rainbow Dash out of control of her body, though obviously had a hard time doing so.

"How much longer, Rainbow Dash?" Twilight asked.

"Until I figure out what exactly you are," Rainbow Dash joked, "I may still be with you."

The other ponies laughed at Rainbow Dash's remark. They were reminded of Rainbow's somewhat crude sense of humor - a humor they have truly missed since her "sudden" departure - though Twilight was beginning to feel a tad claustrophobic.

"Twilight," Rainbow Dash began, taking control of Twilight's body and looking at it herself, "what exactly are we?"

"'We'?" Twilight chuckled. "You mean 'what have I become'?"

"Sure," Rainbow Dash answered, "whatever you say."

This little back-and-forth conversation between two pon...err, two...things I guess, was amusing to the other ponies. Pinkie Pie started giggling and bursted out laughing at the one-pony show that was going on before her.

"This is getting very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very funny and very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very interesting!" Pinkie Pie said.

"We get it, Pinkie," Twilight and Rainbow Dash simultaneously answered.

"Just saying it!" Pinkie Pie sang.

"Well," Twilight rang, shifting her focus from Pinkie Pie to Rainbow Dash, "how much longer are you planning to be with me?"

"Until I figure out what exactly you are." answered Rainbow Dash.

"If I tell you," continued Twilight, "will you please leave my body?"

"I'd take a consideration on it." Rainbow Dash said.

"Well," Twilight replied, "I am a lycan, which explains why I no longer have hooves and why my fur is a bit longer than the average pony's."

"A lycan?" Rainbow Dash questioned.

"Yes, Rainbow," Twilight huffed, "a lycan."

"What in the name of Celestia is a lycan?" Rainbow Dash laughed.

"A lycan is a terrible werewolf." Twilight spoke.

"The difference between them and an actual werewolf is that somepony infected with a lycan disease can control themselves, unlike werewolves." Spike added.

"So, what exactly is different about you, Twilight?" Rainbow Dash curiously asked.

"Well, Rainbow," smiled Twilight, "as you can see, I have paws now instead of hooves."

"What are paws?" Rainbow Dash boldly asked, looking down at a set of them.

"Paws are kind of like soft coated hooves." Twilight answered.

"That's cool," Rainbow Dash replied, "I guess...what else is different?"

"She's a bit taller, as you can...feel?" Spike sort of confidently responded.

"I can see that clearly." Rainbow Dash said. "What else?"

"Must you know every single detail about me, Rainbow Dash?" Twilight questioned.

"Must you like when I am a part of you, Twilight?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"That didn't even make any sense, Rainbow." Twilight said.

"You don't make sense!" Rainbow Dash shot back.

"But...ugh!" Twilight screamed.

"Ooh," Rainbow Dash teased, "is somepony getting angry?"

"Technically, it's no longer somepony since I'm no longer a pony," Twilight corrected.

"Then what would it be, hmm?" Spike asked.

"I guess it would be somelycan," Twilight stated, "though I'm not too sure about that."

"Somelycan?" Spike repeated. "It seems legitimate...kind of."

"It does." agreed Twilight.

"Hello?" Rainbow Dash butted in. "Still want to know what is different here!"

"Oh, right," Twilight studdered, "umm...other...than that, umm...nothing else, really..."

"...really?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Really, Rainbow," Twilight answered, "now could you please kindly get out of my body!?"

"*sigh* Fine!" Rainbow Dash huffed.

Rainbow Dash struggled mightily to phase out of Twilight's body. Something on the inside of Twilight's body forbade that from happening, however. Rainbow Dash tried her ultimate best to get out of Twilight, but nothing seemed to work. Finally, she just sighed and began sulking about it.

"What's the problem, Twilight?" Rainbow Dash asked. "You want me out of you, but you're not letting me go!"

"I'm not doing anything, Rainbow," Twilight admitted, "maybe you're not trying hard enough."

"How hard do you want me to try!?" snapped Rainbow Dash. "I'm trying my best to get out, but I'm still here!"

Pinkie Pie watched on, as did the other ponies, plus Spike. Pinkie Pie began to chuckle as she watched over this one-being show.

"What's so funny, Pinkie?" Rainbow Dash rudely asked.

"It's funny because I'm getting the feeling that you two are stuck together like gum in a mane is!" Pinkie Pie smiled.

This statement got Rainbow Dash and Twilight to both gasp at the same time, which resulted in an unusual sound being released from Twilight's body.

"We're STUCK!?" Twilight shouted.

"Together!?" added Rainbow Dash.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"Don't tell me that Rainbow Dash is going to be a part of me forever!" Twilight raged. "As much as I love her _as a friend_, I don't think I can take her being with me 24/7...no offense, Dash."

"Gee, thanks," Rainbow Dash replied lowly.

Twilight rolled her eyes, which Rainbow Dash sensed and began to scold her about it. An inner fight was on the brink of breaking out before the other ponies managed to slightly calm down the two supernatural beings. Tensions were still boiling hot while Twilight and Rainbow Dash were one with each other, but the mood and the setting managed to keep the two friends at base, as did their friends. Once tensions had cooled down a bit, Twilight requested that somebody look for a book about supernatural events happening. Hopefully, there would be something on how to cope with a ghost inside the body of a lycan...weird.

"Found it!" Pinkie Pie shouted. "Page 142!"

She threw the book that the description was in over towards Twilight and smiled brightly. Applejack looked over towards Pinkie Pie and immediately said-

"How'd ya do that?"

Pinkie Pie kept her smile while Twilight used her magic to open up the book to page 142. Once the page was fully in front of Twilight, she skimmed through the page to look for the part about a ghost taking host in a lycan's body.

"Here it is," Twilight started.

"Read it to them." Rainbow Dash boldly responded.

"What's it say, Twilight?" The others asked.

"According to this book," continued Twilight, "if the ghost of a dead pony takes host inside the body of either a living or a dead lycan, then they are trapped inside said body until the host dies."

"Oh no..." Rainbow Dash meekly said, cutting Twilight off.

"Wait," Twilight said, "there's more!"

"What else does it say, Twilight?" Spike asked.

"Once the host has died," Twilight read, "then the roles will reverse and the ghost gains control over the body and the lycan becomes the ghost. This process has been known to continue for either an entire eternity or..."

"Or what?" Everyone eagerly asked.

"I can't make out the rest of the sentence." Twilight claimed. "It's too faded for me to see it."

"It's too faded for me as well." added Rainbow Dash.

"So lemme get this straight." Applejack spoke. "The two o' ya are stuck together ferevah?"

"Looks like it, Applejack..." Twilight glumly answered.

"Then that means that I am an immortal!" Rainbow Dash shouted.

"Technically speaking, Dash," Twilight said, "you're not an immortal. Immortals are living things and beings that live forever. You, on the other...paw, hoof, claw, whatever, are a dead ghost. There is no way you could ever be classified as an immortal."

"Must you ruin my happiness?" Rainbow Dash boldly asked.

Twilight smiled, "How's a 'Daring Do' book sound to you?"

"Sounds great right about now!" Dash admitted. "It's been a long time since I last read one."

"So that's just it then, huh?" Spike wondered.

"Whatever do you mean, Spike?" Rarity asked.

"I mean, that's it with Twilight and Rainbow Dash then," Spike commented, "isn't it?"

"I guess so, Spike." Twilight answered.

"Is that a problem, Spike?" Rainbow Dash affectionately asked.

"Not really," Spike replied, "it's just that, you know, since there's two of you inside the same body, I was wondering...nah, know what? It's a stupid idea...You'd probably laugh at it."

"No," Fluttershy comforted, "go on. We won't laugh."

"Yeah," Twilight added.

"C'mon," Rainbow Dash spoke, "tell us."

"Oh, all right..." Spike caved. "I was wondering if we should call you Twilidash now."

"Twilidash?" Twilight and Rainbow Dash both asked at the same time, resulting in a sort of demonic voice being released from their innards, causing Fluttershy to cower up next to a segregated corner.

"Yeah," Spike answered, "Twilidash. Y'know, a mix of Twilight and Rainbow Dash. Twilight, Dash, Twilidash. Whaddya think?"

"It sounds odd, darling." commented Rarity.

"It's sounds weird." Twilight added.

"It sounds awesome!" Rainbow Dash shouted.

"You can't be serious, Dash," Twilight barked.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Rainbow Dash said.

"Well, for one thing," Twilight continued, "they could tell our voices apart from each other. I don't think they need to merge our names into one. What do you all think?"

"It sounds fun!" Pinkie Pie said.

"It's fine...I guess..." Fluttershy quietly commented.

"Ah say we don't merge your names fer the sake of knowin' the difference between them two." Applejack suggested.

"I'll have to agree with Applejack on this one, darling." Rarity added.

"I'd have to as well, Spike," Twilight stated, "it seems like a nice gesture and all - merging our names - but the fact of the matter is is that we are two different and unique things whose names deserved to stay separated."

"Aw, lighten up, wolfy!" Rainbow Dash said. "I say we change and merge our names together."

"And I say that we keep the names separated for friendship purposes." Twilight politely replied.

"How about we let our friends decide for us?" Rainbow Dash challenged.

Twilight huffed and sighed. "All right...if you insist on doing so..."

"Sweet!" shouted Rainbow Dash.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"Alright, everypony!" Rainbow Dash shouted. "Line up!"

"Why?" Twilight asked. "They can simply answer us from the locations they are currently in now. Why do they need to line up for you?"

"It makes it easier to count, Twi," answered Rainbow Dash.

"But there are legitimately only five of them here." Twilight commented.

Rainbow Dash grunted a bit, dropping the subject and deciding that it best be to not start an argument with Twilight Sparkle, whether she is a lycan or a regular pony. With magic such as Twilight's, this seemed like the best decision to make.

"Anyways," continued Rainbow Dash, "how many of you think we should be called Twilidash?"

Two ponies - Applejack and Pinkie Pie - raised their hooves in the air. The other two ponies - Rarity and Fluttershy - kept quiet and looked on.

"So with two of them thinking we should change our name," Rainbow Dash said, "it's official!"

"Hold on a minute, Dash," Twilight spoke, "there's four of them and two of them don't make the majority. If two of them say that we should change our name while the other two say that we shouldn't, then that means it's tied. Two out of four does not make a majority ruling."

"Ugh!" Rainbow Dash grunted. "Why do ya always have to ruin my fun, Twilight?"

"I don't always ruin your fun, Rainbow," Twilight stated, "I'm just being a smart cookie right now."

"You mean 'egg head...'" Rainbow Dash quietly responded.

"I heard that, you know," Twilight said.

"Whatever," Rainbow dash commented, "you are being one and you know it!"

"Then that would mean that you're being one as well," Twilight smiled, "since we are in the same body and stuff."

"Now, now, you two," Applejack started, "y'all need to calm down."

"Applejack's right," Rarity added, "this type of bickering and arguing won't get us anywhere."

"Right," Pinkie Pie said, "plus you two are like bestest friends. You shouldn't be arguing with each other, right Fluttershy?"

"No..." Fluttershy meekly peeped. "I mean, uhh...yes...I mean...*squeak*"

"They're right, Rainbow Dash," Twilight agreed.

"They are?" questioned Rainbow Dash.

"Yes," continued Twilight, "we are very good friends and we shouldn't argue, especially if it's over our name."

"I suppose you're right, Twilight," Rainbow Dash agreed, "this is something that shouldn't cause a ruckus or anything."

"I'm sorry for arguing, Dash," Twilight apologized.

"I am, too..." Rainbow Dash added.

"Friends?" Twilight asked.

"Friends." Rainbow Dash declared.

"Whew wee," Applejack happily shouted, "glad we got that taken care o'!"

"Same here," Twilight stated, "now we just have to get used to being one in each other now. Sound good, Rainbow Dash?"

"Sounds pretty awesome to me, Twi," Rainbow Dash answered.

"Good," continued Twilight, "then let's get started then, shall we?"

"Let's." agreed Rainbow Dash.

"How shall you go about it, you two?" Rarity asked.

"I guess we should see who has control of what, wouldn't you say Dash?" Twilight suggested.

"Sounds good." Rainbow Dash commented.

"All right then," Twilight continued, "go on and try to move my...our paws, Rainbow."

"Okay..." Rainbow Dash spoke.

"Can ya move 'em, Rainbow?" Applejack wondered.

"I'm trying," Rainbow dash answered, "give me a second...I haven't done this in a while, remember?"

"Take as much time as you need, Rainbow." Twilight told her.

"Thank you, Twilight." Rainbow Dash obliged.

"No problem, Rainbow." Twilight smiled.

Some time passed quickly and Rainbow Dash seemed to be having a hard time trying to gain control of something within the body. She had no control over their paws and she had no control over the moving of the body either.

"Nothing, Rainbow Dash," Pinkie Pie asked, "really!?"

"Well," Rainbow Dash started, "nothing yet...but there is one more thing I haven't tried just yet..."

"And what in tarnation would that be?" Applejack questioned.

"The wings!" Rainbow Dash shouted.

"Can ya do anythin' wit 'em, Rainbow?" Applejack continued.

"There's only one way to find out!" Twilight said. "Flap, Rainbow. Flap like you've never flapped before."

Rainbow Dash smiled and tried her best to move the wings. She began to sweat a bit while trying to do so, but eventually, Rainbow Dash was able to move the wings on the body and, soon enough, the two supernatural creatures began flying through the air!

"I guess that answers that then." Twilight smiled.

"Aww yeah!" Rainbow Dash happily shouted. "Feels just like old times!"

"I'm sure it does, Dash." Twilight replied, enjoying the ride through the magnificent air.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

~Elsewhere in Equestria~

"Nearing completion...ooh, boy, this is going to be such a delight to see in action!"

Equestria isn't always a place for fun and games, you know. Allow me to provide an example of how this is true just by using one word - or in this case, one name: Discord.

But even the master of chaos isn't the one responsible for what this thing is doing on the furthest most eastern portion of Equestria, right near the border.

This thing - a disfigured unicorn - is currently constructing a type of war machine that he will use for his advantage as he attempts to take over Equestria fully. Now, note how I said "disfigured." You're probably asking yourself right now, "What makes him disfigured," am I not right?

Skipping the usual, two-bit, one party conversation, allow me to explain. This unicorn has a sharp horn compared to anyone else. In addition to his unusually sharp horn, this unicorn was born with - hold your breath and bare with me for a second - one wing. You read right. This unicorn has one wing attached to his body. He also has two hooves that are longer than the others. Putting it in perspective, he takes longer strides when walking on his back right hoof and his front left hoof. He has a lazy eye, courtesy of an accident he endured at such a young age, and has no friends, family, or loved ones around him to help support him during these difficult times.

This war machine this unicorn is building - a robotic pony, more specifically - is nearing completion and simply needs one extra item.

Magic.

"Once I supply the magic to this robot," the unicorn stated, "I, Vladimir Von Puft, will be the most powerful and most unstoppable pony that ever existed!"

Let's be realists here for a moment. How hard could this possibly be to stop? Better yet, hard hard could it be to defend against one pony and a machine? When you go around with magic or wings attached to your body here in Equestria (I guess it sucks to be an Earth pony in this scenario), these two items are like an infinite ammunition wave against one feeble old, disfigured pony, right?

Anyway, Vladimir positioned himself in front of the robot he built and touched its head with his horn, relinquishing some of his magic onto the robot. The magic, dark and sinister, much like King Sombra's magic, traveled around the robot's body and brought it to life. This robot had no eyes, just scanners and radars as to triangulate the positions of everyone that was within a fifteen yard radius. The robot scanned the area, locating Vladimir in a semi-beat.

Vladimir jumped up with joy as the robot followed his movement. He introduced himself to the robot and told him what he wanted to do.

"I am Vladimir Von Puft!" He said. "It has been my dream ever since I was a younger colt to extract my revenge on the society that has shunned me for so long! With you...I can make it all a reality."

"BZzT..." The robot squirmed. "REVENGE EXTRACTION ARROGANT!"

"You're a quick learner," Vladimir praised, aren't you...umm...I think I'll call you...M19..."

"BZzT..." M19 sparked. "I AM M19...TOTAL ANNIHILATION OF POPULATION A MUST!"

Vladimir let out an uncomfortable chuckle. "Heh heh, yeah, let's take it easy for a quick sec...I told you revenge but death is just taking it a bit too far..."

M19 simply gazed at Vladimir, who placed a hoof around the neck of M19. M19 took this as a threat and immediately placed Vladimir in a strong headlock position, but not enough to do any catastrophic damage to his cranium. Vladimir eventually managed to calm down the powerful robot and even convinced it to release him.

"You're a strong one, aren't you?" Vladimir asked, though he knew that answer in more than one way.

"I ARE WHAT I AM!" M19 replied.

"You mean, 'I am what I am,'" Vladimir corrected.

"BZzT!"

"Anyway," Vladimir continued, "come. We have work that needs to be done and first up on that list: Canterlot. Now that the Elements of Harmony have two missing links, this should be relatively easy...Come along M19."

"COMING!" M19 replied.

And with that being said, Vladimir, alongside his creation, M19, started making their way to their destination located at the heart of Canterlot.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

~Back in Ponyville~

"It's getting rather late everypony." Rarity claimed, looking out the window feebly. "I think I'll call it a night and get some shut eye. I have a lot of things that simply must be attended to in the morning."

"Right there wit ya, Rare," Applejack added, "those apples sure aren' gonna buck themselves tomorrah."

"Yeah," Pinkie Pie chimed, "and the Cakes told me that they need extra extra help tomorrow!"

"You're all right," Twilight said, "it is getting a bit late. I think I'm going to hit the hay. I'll see you all tomorrow."

"Good night, everypony!" Rainbow Dash shouted as Twilight started to leave Applejack's barn.

"Good night, Twilight," they all replied back, "good night, Rainbow Dash."

"I must be going as well," Rarity claimed once more, "have a good night everypony."

"Good night, Rarity!" The others smiled as Rarity left the barn as well, heading on in the opposite direction as Twilight, Rainbow Dash, and Spike were.

The night was "young," so to speak. Granted, the time was nearly midnight, most likely passed that actually, but to Rarity, it seemed like the night was merely day a few moments ago. It was this kind of night where Rarity missed being a vampony and missed the usual blood sucking with her ex-husband, Robert, the dreaded and psychotic emerald colored unicorn.

Being a vampony did have its advantages under certain circumstances. For example, vamponies were immune to pain and were immortalized eternally - unless they stood out in the sun for too long. Then, they were screwed.

Rarity missed the life of a vampony desperately and loathed at the new head vampony. True, she tried to play it off and act as if she had no idea who the new head vampony was, but deep down, Rarity knew...she knew it very, very well. In fact, she knew so well that the pony who was the new head was a relatively close pony to Rarity. They actually held a spot deep inside Rarity's somewhat torn heart.

The Carousel Boutique was rapidly approaching Rarity as she walked mindlessly through the night. She stepped onto her property and quickly used her magic to open up the door to her home and business shop, a task that Robert always performed for Rarity when they were a happily married couple and he wasn't evil.

Inside the Boutique, the lights were still on, courtesy of Sweetie Belle. Rarity wasn't surprised that Sweetie Belle was still wide awake at this time and actually accepted her younger sister's new change to her life.

Oh, have you not heard?

A-well-a, bird, bird, bird, the bird is the word, A-well-a, bird, bird, bird, well, the bird is the word, A-well-a, bird, bird, bird, b-bird's the word.

Sorry, but I had to put that in there. But, in all seriousness, have you really not found out about it? I must say that it is truly shocking, to say the least. I mean, if you are too nervous to hear about it, that's fine. I'll stop the story right here and work on another one.

What's that? You want me to tell you? Are you sure?

You are? Well, don't say I didn't warn ya!

The reason Rarity accepted her younger sister's new lifestyle and the reason why she loathed about it was because Sweetie Belle had become the new head vampony. I know, weird right?

I'll just let that sink in for a while...

All good? Good, then on with the story!

"Hi, Rarity!" Sweetie Belle smiled, looking back at the clock that was overhead. "You're home early."

"Actually, Sweetie Belle," Rarity started, "it's early for you, but it's late for me."

"Twelve-thirty in the morning isn't late at all..." Sweetie Belle teased, knowing how tired her older sister - the Element of Generosity - was now.

"Ha, ha, Sweetie Belle," Rarity sarcastically replied, "have you had your daily cup of blood yet?"

"Just finished it, Rarity." Sweetie Belle said.

"I can see that." Rarity answered, pointing a hoof towards her younger sister's lower lip.

Sweetie Belle gasped, then, when Rarity spawned a mirror in front of her, used one of her hooves to wipe off the red blood stain that was in the position Rarity had pointed to earlier. She blushed a bit, as Rarity smiled and magically made the mirror disappear.

"You're a special filly, Sweetie Belle," Rarity said, walking over to her younger sister, "you know that?"

"Why's that?" Sweetie Belle questioned.

"Well, for one thing," continued Rarity, "now you're in charge of how you act and what you do with your infection. I'm both scared for you and happy for you at the same time."

"Why?"

"I'm scared because I don't know what you'll do with the vampony infection or how you'll act," Rarity sighed, "but I'm happy for you because you got what you've always wanted - to be a vampony."

Sweetie Belle's smile quickly faded away into a frown. Rarity noticed this fairly quickly and decided to confront what was troubling her younger, now-immortal sister, Sweetie Belle.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

"What's the matter, Sweetie Belle?" A concerned Rarity asked her frowning younger sister.

"It's just that..." Sweetie Belle started, unable to paste together the words she wanted to use in a sentence she wanted to say them in.

"Yes," continued Rarity, "go on..."

Sweetie Belle sighed a bit, not loud enough for Rarity to hear it, though I was a noticeable motion. "I've always wanted to be a vampony with you, Rarity. Now that you're no longer a vampony anymore, it doesn't feel the same."

"Are you...?" Rarity started, trying to paste together certain types of words to proceed with asking a question, much like her younger sister moments ago.

"If it isn't too much trouble, Rarity." Sweetie Belle replied.

Rarity thought about Sweetie Belle's request and even concerned for it. She knew what Sweetie Belle was asking – frankly, it was pretty obvious – but she wasn't too sure if it was the right thing to do – to proceed with it, that is.

"It's okay if you don't want to," Sweetie Belle added, "I will respect your decision no matter what."

"It isn't just that, Sweetie Belle," Rarity responded.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, if I said okay to it," continued Rarity, "I'm not sure if I'll act the same like last time."

Sweetie Belle looked down out of discouragement. "Oh, okay," she sighed, "if that's what you want, I'm...happy for you."

Rarity frowned slowly. She hated seeing her sister get down like this and decided to do something about it. After all, this is the Element of Generosity we're talking about here. Surely she has to be somewhat generous to her younger sister, right? Looking at Sweetie Belle, Rarity placed one of her hooves under her chin and rose it so that Sweetie Belle and Rarity were looking at each other in the eye.

"...although, I suppose it couldn't hurt to have some fun again." Rarity falsely smiled, something Sweetie Belle could never really tell.

"Really?" Sweetie Belle squeaked.

Rarity nodded in response. "As long as you promise to keep this little secret between you and I, Sweetie Belle."

"I promise, Rarity." Sweetie Belle replied.

"I'm going to need a Pinkie Pie promise, little sis." Rarity stated.

"Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye." recited Sweetie Belle.

"That's more like it." Rarity smiled, showing a real, bright smile this time around to her younger sister.

"Thank you, Rarity," Sweetie Belle replied, "you have no idea how much this means to me."

"I believe I do," Rarity answered, stroking her younger sister's multi-colored mane slowly, _but you have no idea what this will mean to me..._

"This means a lot to me." Sweetie Belle admitted, though Rarity was quite alert of that.

Rarity responded with a smile. "Now, do you remember how I showed you?"

"I think so." Sweetie Belle softly answered.

"Don't worry about it," Rarity laughed, "I'll show you again." She positioned herself around Sweetie Belle's neck and gently put her teeth on the area that was similar to the area Sweetie Belle would've had to bite on to infect Rarity. "Right around there," Rarity continued, "then gently suck up some blood, about three seconds of sucking up blood should do it." Rarity then pulled herself away from Sweetie Belle's neck.

Sweetie Belle began to position herself around the area Rarity had just showed her. She hesitated a bit, wondering if she should proceed with what she was about to do permanently.

"What's the matter, Sweetie Belle?" Rarity asked.

"Are you sure you want me to do this, Rarity?" Sweetie Belle wondered.

"I'm positively sure." Rarity lied. She only wanted to do this so that her younger sister would be happy with her. That, plus the immortality.

"Alright then." Sweetie Belle replied, beginning to drive her teeth into the flesh of her older sister.

Sweetie Belle drove and dug her teeth down deep into Rarity's skin and began to suck out some blood. Throughout this time, Rarity was cringing. It wasn't the most pleasant of experiences, but that was mainly because Sweetie Belle was still a novice at infecting other ponies, likely because she was being forced to keep her infection to herself by Rarity.

Moments have passed and by the time Sweetie Belle had removed her sharp fangs from Rarity's neck, Rarity had started feeling some of the notable changes begin to happen to her body. She felt her canine teeth extend themselves to sharp fangs once more and felt her height increase slightly. The process was slow, but eventually they stopped - the transformation, that is.

"How do you feel, Rarity?" Sweetie Belle feebly asked.

"Powerful." Rarity replied. "Powerful and happy."

Once the transformation completed itself, Rarity magically spawned a mirror in front of her, using her magic (obviously), so that she could take a look at the details of her body. She did indeed grow a few inches, probably matching Twilight's height as an alicorn now, which may raise some questions in the long run, and saw that her eye color was once again red, matching her younger sister's eye colors.

"Thank you, Rarity," Sweetie Belle replied as Rarity made the mirror disappear, "this really means a lot to me."

"You're quite welcome, Sweetie Belle." Rarity smiled.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

The next morning rapidly approached the ponies within Ponyville within a few hours. By the time dawn had arrived, some of the ponies had already gotten up and worked their ways out of bed and into this morning. Twilight - in accompany with Rainbow Dash - and Rarity, along with a very, very tired Sweetie Belle, were among some of the ponies that had awoken and were ready for any kinds of adventures that lay ahead of them for today. Both creatures, with nothing else to really do for the next few hours or so, decided to bask in the glory of this warm Tuesday morning by taking a walk through the town to start their days respectively. Neither one knew exactly what the other was doing, which, in a sense, would be weird if they did know.

Twilight was the first to notice Rarity out and about, mainly since Rainbow Dash was still asleep. She ran up to Rarity, noticing that the doggie part inside of her was showing itself yet again. Slowing herself down, she trotted alongside Rarity and joined her in this beautiful, picture perfect morning.

"Good morning, Rarity!" Twilight happily obliged from behind.

Startled, Rarity turned around and "happily" greeted Twilight back. "Good morning, Twilight. Good morning, Rainbow Dash..."

"Oh, she's still asleep." Twilight told Rarity.

"How does that one work?" Rarity questioned.

"What do you mean?" replied Twilight.

"How does it work if you're awake and she's asleep?" Rarity made clear.

"Oh," laughed Twilight, "she doesn't control anything but my wings. My guess is that if something hits my wings, only then will she wake up. I don't even think she can hear us talking right now."

"Well, that's peculiar." Rarity admitted, pulling her head away as she felt her canine teeth begin to extend themselves.

"Is something the matter, Rarity?" Twilight immediately asked, driven by the concern of not only her subject, but a close friend.

"No, nothing is the matter, Twilight," Rarity lied.

"Are you sure?" Twilight asked, running over to the other side of Rarity.

"Perfectly sure, darling." Rarity answered, turning her head the other way.

"Alright," Twilight slowly said, "if you say so."

"Ahh...what an amazing dream I had!" Rainbow Dash stated as she began to wake up. "Mornin' Twilight. Hey, Rarity."

"Good morning, Rainbow Dash," Rarity said, still having her head faced the other way.

"Good morning, Dash," Twilight added, "sleep good?"

"Oh, it was awesome!" Rainbow Dash happily replied.

"Wow," Rarity uncomfortably chuckled, "would you simply look at the time...I'm desperately so sorry, but I must go and...finish up some of my clients' orders. I'll catch up with you both later. Bye!"

Before the other two could reply back with a goodbye themselves, Rarity had already run off and towards her home. This left both Twilight and Rainbow Dash in a daze, wondering what was going on with Rarity.

"She wasn't like that a few moments ago," claimed Twilight, "do you think something could be wrong?"

"I dunno," Rainbow Dash admitted, "but shouldn't we go check ourselves?"

"I'm waiting for you to fly us over there." Twilight said.

"I just woke up there, Twi," Rainbow Dash replied, "ya gotta give me at least some time before I can fly with ease!"

"Sorry," Twilight responded, "I kinda forgot about that..."

"It's okay," Rainbow Dash told Twilight, "now let's go!"

With that said, Twilight began to run after Rarity in order to find out and uncover what exactly was the matter with her. The two mythological beings shortly arrived at the Carousel Boutique thereafter, but made it clear to be as undetectable and as quiet as possible. The last thing they wanted was to let Rarity know they were here spying on her. Twilight located a window and positioned herself next to it, obtaining the perfect view of Rarity.

* * *

"This is simply awful..." Rarity claimed.

Rarity was looking at herself through a mirror and was referring to her body and how she now appeared. Her fangs have grown themselves outward and appeared as if they refused to retract themselves back to a normal position. What was really astonishing was that her eyes were that of two different colors as well! There was the casual, normal, moderate azure color in the left eye and, in the right eye, the dreadful, bloody, demonic red eye. This little tidbit brought tears to Rarity's eyes as she began sobbing to herself.

"This is simply awful..." Rarity repeated. "I cannot control myself..."

Suddenly, Rarity began to feel a little growth spurt in addition to her few, yet notable, changes. She looked into the mirror once more and now appeared to be even taller than Twilight was, though not as tall as Princess Luna or Princess Cadance are. If there was a happy middle between Twilight's height and Luna's or Cadance's height - which there was - Rarity was now that happy middle - though it was as far from happy as anything.

"What's wrong, Rarity?" Sweetie Belle asked, trotting down the stairs relatively quickly.

Rarity took this time to wipe the tears clean from her eyes and spun around relatively quickly. She noticed Sweetie Belle standing before her, whom noticed the changes that were happening to Rarity as well.

"Help me." Rarity requested before collapsing on the ground.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

"Rarity!" Sweetie Belle shrieked.

The onlooking Twilight and Rainbow Dash were also concerned. Without any sort of hesitation, the two rushed into Rarity's home - startling Sweetie Belle in the process - desperately wanting to help out their fallen friend.

"She needs help now!" Twilight protested.

"But what do we do?" Sweetie Belle cried.

"Is she breathing?" Rainbow Dash questioned.

"Who said that?" wondered Sweetie Belle.

"No time for explanations," Twilight spoke, "check to see if she's breathing."

Sweetie Belle rushed next to her fallen sister and placed a hoof on her chest. It was moving very slightly, signifying that Rarity was breathing, but by the looks of it, it appeared to be slowing down with each passing second.

"She's breathing!" Sweetie Belle exclaimed. "But it's slowing down."

"We need to get her help now!" Twilight shouted, using her magic to help carry Rarity.

"Where are we going?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"To the hospital," Twilight barked, "where else?"

"But look at us," Rainbow Dash protested, "what'll the other ponies think if they see us like this?"

"Leave it be," Twilight responded, "Rarity's health is more important than trying to appear as a normal pony."

"Though we both know that you are far from that, lycan or not." Rainbow Dash said under her breath.

Twilight carried Rarity over towards the Ponyville Hospital, rushing over there as fast as her paws could carry her. In accompany with Sweetie Belle, who had begun learning to carry little things with her magic recently, trying to help carry Rarity with Twilight, the three creatures arrived at the hospital in no time. They rushed inside and immediately requested to see a doctor.

"May I ask what for?" The receptionist pony asked.

"There's no time for explaining!" Twilight replied. "As Princess, I order immediate attention given to this pony!"

"'Princess'?" The receptionist laughed. "You look nothing like Princess Twilight. You don't even look like a pony!"

"Please," Sweetie Belle cried, "she needs help...she needs it now."

"I'll see what I can do for you, little filly." The receptionist told Sweetie Belle. "Paging Doctor Whooves. Paging Doctor Whooves. You're wanted in the lobby."

_I thought that Rarity and Robert had killed Doctor Whooves, _Twilight thought to herself.

_As did I,_ Rainbow Dash added.

_You can hear my thoughts. _Twilight quietly questioned. _How long have you done_ _this?_

_This entire time._ Rainbow Dash replied.

Suddenly, Doctor Whooves had appeared in the lobby. He saw Twilight (and unknowingly, Rainbow Dash), Sweetie Belle, and the collapsed Rarity, whom was surrounded in magenta and sky blue aura, but mainly magenta. He walked up to the receptionist and asked her what it was that was needed from him.

"Well, these two have requested that this pony receive immediate medical attention." The receptionist told Doctor Whooves.

"Well," Doctor Whooves spoke, turning to Twilight, Rainbow Dash, and Sweetie Belle, "I'm sorry, but there are other ponies who need medical attention as well."

That statement got Sweetie Belle to shed some tears. She collapsed onto Twilight's body, feeling the odd fur on her body instead of a normal pony's coat. Twilight looked down and, driven by the passion that Sweetie Belle had, attempted to convince Doctor Whooves to change his mind.

"Please, Doctor," she began, "this sweet, little filly is the only family that pony has. I'm not one for ordering my subjects around, but this is an entirely different situation. This is one of the Element holders for the Elements of Harmony. As Princess, I need you to give her immediate medical attention."

Doctor Whooves laughed, "You!? Princess? You're down right sick if you think that you're a Princess! I'll give you that you look like Princess Twilight did, but you look nothing like a regular pony! I'm sorry, but-"

Rainbow Dash spread out Twilight's wings, thus ceasing Doctor Whooves' bashing on Twilight. His jaw was dropped in awe, for he was in the presence of Princess Twilight Sparkle (and, apparently, Princess Rainbow Dash), but a different looking Princess Twilight.

"Your Highness," Doctor Whooves cracked, bowing before Her Majesty, "I-I'm so sorry for not recognizing you earlier."

"Your apology will be accepted if you agree to take this pony in for immediate medical attention!" Twilight barked.

"But of course, Your Highness." Doctor Whooves replied, pulling out a medical stretcher. "Please, place her on top of here."

Sweetie Belle and Twilight then put Rarity on top of the stretcher and, once Rarity was held in place, Doctor Whooves rolled her away.

"I sure hope she's okay," Sweetie Belle cried.

"We all do, Sweetie Belle," Twilight comforted, "we all do."


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Hours have passed since Rarity was taken in to the hospital abruptly. Twilight and Rainbow Dash have long since traveled home and Sweetie Belle opted staying overnight next to her older sister, whom was currently hanging on by a thread for dear life. This has happened once before – when Robert was originally infected – and we all know where that story went, no pun intended.

Sweetie Belle had a heavy set of eyes as she overlooked Rarity, whom was currently lying in a bed with a heavy amount of IVs attached to her body. The time was slightly passed the midnight hour and everyone in the hospital had either gone home from a hard day's work, or settled in and finally went to bed. Rarity and Sweetie Belle, on the other hand, were wide awake after the hour of one. At that time, Rarity had grown hungry, rather, thirsty. She requested blood, but Sweetie Belle was too tired to supply it.

"Please, Sweetie Belle," Rarity coughed, "I desperately need some now..."

Sweetie Belle bemoaned, but dragged herself up towards Rarity's location, laying next to her on the hospital bed. Rarity motioned her hoof along Sweetie Belle's neck and attempted to locate the bite marks that were on her neck. Once she had located the marks, she leaned in towards her younger sister and penetrated her skin, sucking up some desperately needed blood. It wasn't a whole lot, but it was enough to move about and replenish some health.

"Thank you, Sweetie Belle," Rarity replied in a sotto voce voice, "you have no idea how much this means to me."

"I think I do, Rarity," Sweetie Belle rebutted, "now you should get some sleep. It'll help you get better."

Rarity had fallen asleep prior to Sweetie Belle even completing her sentence. Sweetie Belle noticed this and snuggled up against Rarity's warm body. Not too long after that, Sweetie Belle had also fallen asleep for the night.

* * *

Time has since passed since Rarity and Sweetie Belle had fallen asleep. It was still night out, but much later in the night. The time was about four o'clock in the morning and Rarity and Sweetie Belle appeared to have an unnoted visitor. Scratch that, actually. The two sisters had in their presence _two _unascertained visitors – Princess Twilight Sparkle (in accompany with a sleeping Rainbow Dash) and Princess Luna.

"Look, Princess," Twilight whispered, trying her best not to wake up the two sleeping sisters.

"I see it," Princess Luna replied, "but I don't believe it."

"But it is true, unfortunately," Twilight continued, "it's as true as me being a lycan is true. Rarity _and_ Sweetie Belle are vamponies in our fair society."

"We simply must take action." Princess Luna suggested.

"We have to," Twilight ruefully agreed.

"Princess Celestia won't enjoy this bit of news," Princess Luna added before walking out of the room.

Twilight stood behind for a few more seconds and grimaced over Rarity and Sweetie Belle. She gave off an evil smirk before leaving the room behind Princess Luna.

"That'll show you vamponies," Twilight menacingly spoke, "us lycans are the ones who will rule Equestria!"

The door shut heavily behind Twilight as she proceeded down the hallway, following Princess Luna, as the two regal ponies left the hospital. Rarity had heard the door shut and shuttered heavily, waking up Sweetie Belle in the process.

"Ugh..." Sweetie Belle groaned. "What's the matter, Rarity?"

"I heard the door shut harshly, Sweetie Belle," Rarity replied.

"So?"

"I think somepony was watching us." Rarity answered. "Be a dear, won't you, and see who is outside in the hallway."

"I highly doubt that anypony is in the hallway, Rarity," Sweetie Belle yawned, "I think you just dreamt it."

"No," Rarity protested, "I'm as sure of it as the day is followed by the night. Somepony was watching us and is out in the hallway. Please check for me, won't you?"

Sweetie Belle sighed, "Fine..."

Sweetie Belle struggled out of the bed and opened up the door. There were no ponies in the hallway that were visible, but Sweetie Belle could see the shadow of Princess Luna. She knew it was Princess Luna because the mane was elegant and flowing through the air around her, something that generally doesn't happen to regular ponies. She closed the door slowly behind her so that Princess Luna wouldn't hear them, then told Rarity that Princess Luna was deep down the hallway.

"Princess Luna?" Rarity questioned. "What in Equestria is Princess Luna doing here?"

"I don't know," Sweetie Belle replied, looking out the window, "but I have a feeling that Twilight has something to do with this."

She pointed a hoof out the window and pointed towards Twilight and Princess Luna. They appeared to be talking with each other, but that quickly ended as Princess Luna flew off into the night sky and Twilight teleported away using her magic.

"Something is going on and I don't like it one bit." Sweetie Belle commented.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

~The outskirts of Ponyville~

Near the edge of the tiny, oddly bustling town, Vladimir Von Puft and M19 had appeared and began nearing the Ponyville Hospital. He knew of Rarity and what she once was and managed to find out that she was being taken care of in the hospital by an anonymous tipster. He had no clue that Sweetie Belle was also a vampony not did he know that she was with Rarity. What Vladimir Von Puft was planning to do was use Rarity's vampony magic for evil purposes - manely (see what I did there) for conquering Canterlot and, eventually, Equestria.

"Come along, M19," Vladimir called, "we've got work to do."

"BZzT, COMING!" M19 replied.

The two were currently nearing the entrance towards the Ponyville Hospital, but stopped suddenly when they saw two other figures come out of the doors.

"M19," Vladimir whispered, "enable cloaking ability."

"BZzT, CLOAKING ABILITY ACTIVATED!" M19 responded, blending in with the surrounding scenery.

Vladimir squinted at the two figures that had exited the hospital. He identified one of them as the Princess of the Night herself - Princess Luna - but failed to identify the other one. Vladimir managed to hear a conversation between the two and began to listen in fully to it.

"...Celestia won't be too happy with this latest development." Princess Luna said.

"I know she won't," the other individual said, "but we must alert her that she is one once more!"

"What are they talking about?" Vladimir spoke out loud. "Who are they talking about?"

"It has to be this way," the unknown individual stated, "you said so yourself, Princess Luna."

"I know I did, Twilight," Princess Luna heavily answered, "I just don't know how Princess Celestia and Princess Cadance will react to this."

"Twilight?" Vladimir repeated. "Twilight Sparkle? The Princess Twilight Sparkle herself!? Why...I thought she died..."

"I must be returning to Canterlot now, Twilight," Princess Luna advised, "please stay safe and enjoy the rest of your night."

"You too, Princess," Twilight replied.

The two alicorns then went their separate ways, Princess Luna by flying and Princess Twilight by teleportation. Once Vladimir made sure that the coast was clear, he and M19 started making their way towards the entrance of the hospital. The door was still open, so Vladimir and M19 helped themselves inside the tall establishment.

"M19, hack into the computers and find out where Rarity is being kept." Vladimir instructed.

"BZzT, HACKING..." M19 declared, "HACKING COMPLETE! PATIENT 1032, RARITY, BEING KEPT IN ROOM 2014-A!"

"Excellent job, M19," Vladimir praised, "now let's go. Room 2014-A...she should be on the second floor."

Rushing down one of the halls within the hospital, Vladimir quickly navigated the staircase and headed up to the second floor of the hospital. Once he had reached the second floor, along with M19, he began to locate Rarity's room, which was oddly located one door down on the right hand side, facing out towards the rest of Ponyville.

"Stay here, M19," Vladimir ordered, "it's best if I go in myself."

"BZzT, GRANTED!" M19 boomed, possibly waking up some of the nearby ponies.

Vladimir opened up the door slowly and was greeted to Sweetie Belle's presence before him. He looked down and glanced at Sweetie Belle, a bit confused as to where Rarity was.

"Who are you!?" Sweetie Belle shrieked.

"Quiet, little filly," Vladimir answered, "I am looking for Rarity. Do you know where she is?"

"What do you want with my big sister!?" Sweetie Belle shouted, ignoring Vladimir's request from earlier.

"'Big sister,' you say?" Vladimir chuckled. "This makes that a lot more interesting then..."

"Makes what more interesting?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"Little filly," Vladimir continued, "are you, by any chance, a vampony?"

Sweetie Belle looked uncomfortable. "Why ask that?" She asked nervously.

"You are," Vladimir assumed, "aren't you!?"

"Why do you want to know?" Sweetie Belle asked, her voice not as loud as before.

"Answer me this first," Vladimir said, "is Rarity the pony on the bed right now?"

"Yes," Sweetie Belle answered, "why?"

"Little filly," Vladimir continued, "allow me to introduce myself. My name is Vladimir Von Puft and I am a misunderstood unicorn, and a deformed one for that as well. I am on a quest to make misunderstood ponies, such as yourself, understood and appreciated by society."

"How do you plan on doing that?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"How isn't important," Vladimir replied, "it's the act of being able to do it that is what will make it perfectly fine, little filly."

"I'm listening..." Sweetie Belle spoke.

"Good," Vladimir commented, "now I just need your older sister's attention and we'll be good to go."


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

~The next morning~

"Good to see you up and about, Miss Rarity," Vladimir smiled, "if my calculations are correct – and they almost always are – you should be well enough to check out."

"Please, Vlad," Rarity replied, "you may address me simply as Rarity. Sweetie Belle, be a dear won't you and call for a nurse. I want to see how much longer I must stay here."

"Be right back, sis," Sweetie Belle answered, rushing out of the room in a jiffy.

Rarity went over and shut the door, leaving her alone with Vladimir and a deactivated M19. She approached Vladimir slowly and spoke softly to him, this way nobody else would be able to hear them.

"Did they really do that last night?" Rarity asked, referring to Twilight and Princess Luna and their surprise visit.

"They most certainly did," Vladimir answered, "they are plotting against you and, by now, Princess Celestia must certainly know."

"I thought we were friends..." Rarity cried. "How could she do this to us?"

"It must be hard for you to take in, Rarity," Vladimir replied, "believe me when I say that...I've been there my entire life."

Vladimir comforted Rarity as best as he could while she wept. When the two ponies heard the door begin opening up, Rarity pulled herself away from Vladimir rapidly and also wiped some tears from her eyes.

The door opened up and before Rarity and Vladimir stood Sweetie Belle and Doctor Whooves. Sweetie Belle happily trotted into the room and was closely followed by the doctor.

"You're looking awfully well," Doctor Whooves commented, "aren't you, Rarity?"

"Most certainly," Rarity replied, "I was actually wondering-"

"When you were going to be able to check out, I presume?" Doctor Whooves finished.

"Precisely." Rarity smiled.

"Well," Doctor Whooves continued, "based off of your appearance and your early morning tests, I'd say that you're able to check out as of this minute."

"Really?" Rarity and Sweetie Belle both gasped.

Doctor Whooves nodded. "I'll have a nurse come in and help you out."

"Oh thank you, Doctor Whooves!" Rarity responded.

"You're welcome, Rarity," Doctor Whooves replied, "now take it easy."

"Will do." answered Rarity as Doctor Whooves left the room.

Rarity turned towards Sweetie Belle and Vladimir and her smile quickly faded into an evil looking smirk, as did Sweetie Belle's and Vladimir's.

"And once we're out," Rarity quietly told them, "Twilight will pay for what she has done to us."

Both Rarity's eye and Sweetie Belle's eyes flashed the demonic red that came naturally to vamponies as the nurse began entering the room. Rarity calmed herself down and spun around, eyes the normal color they were supposed to be. The nurse approached Rarity, whom was shielding Sweetie Belle from the nurse's line of vision.

"I'll just need you to sign right here for your immediate release, Miss Rarity," the nurse told her, "then you'll be free to go."

Grabbing the quill with her magic, Rarity signed the release forms and was now able to leave the hospital on a full pardon. Once she had left, Sweetie Belle, Vladimir, M19, and herself had begun their pursuit towards Twilight's home. The timing for this couldn't have been any better, seeing how Spike was over in the Crystal Empire, helping out Shining Armor with some royal duties, and the other ponies had some important business matters to attend to first.

"Rarity," Sweetie Belle called, "what exactly are we going to do to Twilight?"

"Trap her, torture her, whatever we need to do to her, Sweetie Belle." Rarity replied.

Vladimir was behind the two vampony sisters, smiling in the process. The two sisters failed to notice it, continuing on in their pursuits towards the Golden Oaks Library. Up ahead in the distance, they saw a shimmering light. They found the passage back to the place they were plenty of times before.

"Twilight Sparkle!" Rarity called from the porch. While waiting for Twilight to answer the door, Rarity used her vampony magic to increase her height slightly, as well as Sweetie Belle's height. Now, Rarity was as tall as Princess Luna and Princess Cadance were and Sweetie Belle was as tall as Twilight was. Vladimir watched on as the two sisters prepared themselves to give Twilight the whatfor that she semi-deserved.

Moments later, Twilight answered the door and had a surprised look on her face. You could see Twilight's surprised reaction and heard Rainbow Dash's reaction as well.

"Oh, sweet Celestia..." Rainbow Dash remarked.

"Umm..." Twilight uncomfortably chuckled. "H-Hellow there, R-Rarity."

Rarity stood silent, pushing herself inside Twilight's oak tree home. Sweetie Belle followed closely behind, as did Vladimir and M19. Rarity pushed Twilight all the way back to one of the book cases and began to question her heavily.

"Let me start with this, Twilight," Rarity spoke with her demonic voice, "we are friends, are we not?"

"O-Of course we are, Rarity," Twilight stammered, "why would you even ask that?"

"Friends don't keep secrets from each other," continued Rarity, "correct?"

"No," answered Twilight, "of course not."

"So," Rarity spoke, "you wouldn't have any idea of what I'm about to tell you then, would you?"

"Wh-what do you mean?" Twilight questioned.

"I don't like where this is going." Rainbow Dash chipped in.

"Oh, something about you lycans taking out us vamponies doesn't ring a bell, Twilight?" Rarity asked. "Does it?"

"I-I would never do something like that!" Twilight shouted.

"Then why did you tell Princess Luna last night that something must be done and that Princess Celestia must know immediately?" Vladimir questioned Twilight.

"First off," Twilight defended, "I don't know who you are. Second, I never told Princess Luna that."

"Then what did you tell her exactly?" Sweetie Belle demanded. "Word. For word!"

Twilight had a hard time answering that question. She was cornering herself in a hypothetical wall, unable to come up with an excuse or a response to Sweetie Belle's question.

"Tick tock, Twilight," Rarity impatiently said, "we haven't got all day, you know."

Still, Twilight remained silent. Twilight was silent and Rainbow Dash couldn't answer for her since she was asleep at that time.

"You're coming with us, Twilight." Rarity stated, grabbing a hold of Twilight with her vampony magic.

Twilight struggled mightily to break free of Rarity's grasp. Try as she might, however, Rarity was simply too strong for Twilight to handle.

"We both know that I'm stronger than you are, Twilight," Rarity mocked, "there's no sense in trying to break free, you know."

"Ugh," Twilight grunted, "where are you taking me?"

"That's none of your business, you traitor!" Rarity yelled.

"Let. Us. Go!" Rainbow Dash demanded.

"Don't take any hard feelings, Rainbow Dash," Sweetie Belle exclaimed.

"It just so happens to be unfortunate for you," Rarity added, "seeing how you're one with Twilight."

"Come ladies," Vladimir spoke, "we nary a moment to spare."

With that said, Rarity, Sweetie Belle, the captured Twilight and Rainbow Dash, along with Vladimir and M19 all left the Golden Oaks Library and made their way towards their next destination – Canterlot.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

~Meanwhile, in Canterlot~

"My sister," Princess Luna began, "I'm beginning to sense a terrible danger that approaches us rapidly."

"I'm sure it's nothing to worry about, Luna," Princess Celestia replied, "I'm sure that whatever is clouding your mind is all a mirage and simply nonexistent."

"How can you be so sure of yourself though?" Princess Luna asked. "What if it isn't in my mind but it really does exist?"

Princess Celestia comforted her younger sister by wrapping a hoof around her neck and bringing her closer to herself. Celestia could sense the uneasiness that Luna had clouding her mind at the moment and thought best to try and erase it from her mind.

"Come now, Princess Luna," Princess Celestia softly spoke, "there's nothing you need to fret about. I'm sure as always that Equestria and all of its citizens are as safe as they always are."

"But for how long, my sister?" Princess Luna questioned. "For how long can you see them as peaceful as they usually are? For how much longer can you see them frolicking down the side of the path, carefree and all? For how long can you see Equestria safe from another villain?"

"That," Celestia heavily remarked, "is a question that even I know not the answer to."

"How can we be sure another vampony epidemic or - even worse - a lycan epidemic breaks out?" Princess Luna continued, hovering over next to the window of the throne room, looking out at the peaceful looking subjects that were before her. "How can we be sure nothing bad will ever happen again?"

"Those are questions which would boggle even the mind of Star Swirl the Bearded himself, Princess Luna." Princess Celestia responded.

Princess Luna turned back from the window and faced her older sister once more. Eyes heavy from exhaustion, she stumbled over next to Princess Celestia and whispered something to her, something which seemed to make Celestia herself wide-eyed.

"How can you be sure I will still be like this?" Princess Luna whispered. "How can you - you of all ponies - be sure that I won't snap and become Nightmare Moon again? Please...answer that for me."

Princess Celestia sighed, "I do not know, Princess Luna...I do not know..."

Princess Luna, failing to receive the comfort she had hoped for, left the throne room and made way towards her own bedroom, desperately wanting to get some sleep that she so heavily needed. Princess Celestia shook her head slowly, noticing that she had failed in trying to help out her sister. Ordering the guards that were in the throne room at the current moment, Princess Celestia had shut the throne room doors slowly, leaving herself alone with only her thoughts clouding her own intelligent mind. She had neared the window Princess Luna had looked out of earlier, watching the sun set before her ever so slowly.

"Time to raise the moon, I suppose..." Celestia sighed, understanding that her younger sister was in no condition to be able to do so.

Horn glowing a nice, soothing white color, Princess Celestia had begun raising the moon slowly into the sky, something she hasn't done in a while. When a sudden knock came before Celestia, she became startled and lost concentration, raising the moon in a most unfortunate hurry. Risen, it was. Elegantly risen, it wasn't. The knock came again suddenly, making Celestia wonder what her guards most likely wanted. She assumed that it was her guards knocking on the throne room door, likely because her guards were the only ones who would knock on them. Princess Celestia began to approach the throne room doors, but stopped in the middle of the throne room when the doors burst open.

"What in Equestria is going on here?" Princess Celestia demanded.

Entering the throne room was an angry Rarity, Sweetie Belle, a trapped Twilight Sparkle, a deformed unicorn Princess Celestia had never seen before, as well as a robotic pony.

Princess Celestia was confused. "Rarity?" She asked. "What are you doing with Princess Twilight?"

"Do you really consider her to be a Princess, Your Highness?" Rarity questioned.

"Lycan or not," Princess Celestia continued, "Princess Twilight is still a Princess."

"Well," Rarity chuckled, "that's interesting."

"Why do you say that, Rarity?" Princess Celestia asked. "Why are you holding down Princess Twilight?"

"Because she planned to destroy us!" Rarity and Sweetie Belle shouted in reply.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

"I highly doubt that Princess Twilight would plot anything like that," Princess Celestia defended her former star pupil, "I highly doubt that she would do anything like that in the first place."

"Er, Your Highness," Vladimir cut in, "if I may say but a few words?"

"But of course, my little pony," Princess Celestia smiled.

Vladimir stepped up, surpassing an enraged Rarity and Sweetie Belle. "Your Highness," he began, "I can vouch for anypony in legitimately any way possible. This time - an unfortunate time - I am vouching for Miss Rarity and her younger sister, Sweetie Belle."

"And why is that?" Princess Celestia questioned.

"I heard Princess Twilight myself plotting to get rid of these ponies myself." Vladimir replied. "I heard her and so did Princess Luna, the pony Princess Twilight told her plan to."

"Princess Luna?" Princess Celestia repeated. "My sister, Princess Luna? You surely can't be serious."

"If you don't believe me, Princess Celestia," Vladimir continued, "then why not try asking her yourself? You know your younger sister better than anypony here in this room, I'm sure you can tell when she is lying to your face."

Princess Celestia gulped. She knew that what Vladimir stated was the cold, honest truth. She could tell when her sister was hurt, sad, or lying. She could tell when something was wrong with Princess Luna and she'd always try to fix it and make things better, whether it be comforting her or by approaching the problem herself. Without giving this atrocious thought one more moment, Princess Celestia glanced over towards one of the guards that came rushing in after Rarity, Sweetie Belle, Vladimir, and M19 all came into the throne room.

"Please," she started, "go bring me Princess Luna immediately."

"As you wish, Your Highness," the guard answered as he rushed out of the throne room to go retrieve the Princess of the Night.

"As for you, Rarity," Princess Celestia continued, "I must request that you release Princess Twilight from your magic."

"That's an abominable request, Your Highness!" Rarity snapped.

"Rarity," Princess Celestia heavily remarked, "I'm not asking you, I'm telling you: release Princess Twilight at once! That is an order from your Princess."

"Quid pro quo, Your Highness," Rarity replied, "quid pro quo. That simply won't happen unless I can get a confirmation that you will handle Princess Twilight with the punishment. If I don't receive a solemn reply, then Princess Twilight isn't going to be the only one who has to worry about us."

"Rarity," Princess Celestia began, trying her best to defuse the situation that currently seemed to be spiraling out of control, "I need you to calm down and collectively pull yourself together. You are not like this; I know you're not."

"Princess Celestia," Rarity snapped, "with all due respect, you need to collectively pull yourself together!" She turned towards Sweetie Belle and nodded at her. They turned their attention back at Princess Celestia. "Allow us to help you with that!"

Princess Celestia widened her eyes as Sweetie Belle used her vampony magic to hold her down. Vladimir helped secure Princess Celestia's capture as well and solidified her trapped state. Princess Celestia tried breaking off and freeing herself from Sweetie Belle's and Vladimir's grasp, but the two unicorns' magic was oddly too strong for Princess Celestia to break free from. Not a moment later did Princess Luna come into the throne room, aided by one of Princess Celestia's guards. Princess Luna attempted to free Princess Celestia herself from Sweetie Belle and Vladimir, though Rarity managed to put a stop to that as well by threatening Princess Luna and the royal guard that stood before them as well.

"Not another step, Luna!" Rarity shouted.

"That's Princess Luna, thou ungrateful whelp!" Princess Luna shouted in reply, using the Royal Canterlot voice to clearly state her point.

"Not anymore!" Vladimir stated.

"From now on," added Sweetie Belle, "we are the rulers of Equestria!"

"Equestria will dominantly be a vampony society like it was supposed to be!" Rarity declared. "And our first act as rulers will be to lock you away in the dungeons for siding with this traitor!"

Rarity then teleported all three princesses away with her evil vampony magic and blasted away the royal guard, slamming the doors to the throne room shut in the process. Equestria was taken over by the evil vamponies and Vladimir and there was little to no help available to this outburst!

"Equestria is ours for the taking and there is nopony who can stop us now!" Rarity shouted, setting herself down on top of Princess Celestia's throne.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Deep in the Canterlot dungeons - the same dungeons that our confused hero-turned-villain Robert was banished to - Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Twilight Sparkle, and Rainbow Dash had all appeared in a rusted old, raggedy dungeon magically after being teleported away by the evil vampony Rarity herself, leaving Equestria defenseless once more. The surrounding area was pitch black, making seeing a terribly tough task. Twilight, now a lycan, was able to locate both Princess Celestia and Princess Luna through the dark, engulfing area, bringing the two close together so that they could get warmer, seeing how it also was dark here in the dungeons.

"Princess Luna," Princess Celestia quietly started, voice echoing throughout the dungeon, "tell me: did Twilight tell you that she wanted to get rid of Rarity and Sweetie Belle?"

"Princess Twilight only told me that you needed to be alerted," Princess Luna replied, "nothing more, nothing less."

"So," continued Princess Celestia, "they were lying. I should've known that they were the ones lying. I knew you wouldn't plan anything like that, Princess Twilight."

Twilight chuckled uncomfortably, "Yeah, I wouldn't."

"Now there's just the one question as to how we get ourselves out of here." Rainbow Dash added.

The new voice startled Princess Celestia and Princess Luna. They hadn't known yet that Twilight and Rainbow Dash had fused together by accident and were now stuck together. Twilight wanted to mention to the two princesses earlier that she had Rainbow Dash infused in her body, but the timing seemed way out of whack and the perfect opportunity never revealed itself to do it properly.

"Who was that?" Princess Luna asked.

"That was Rainbow Dash, Princess Luna." Twilight answered.

"How can that be Rainbow Dash?" Luna continued.

"She died a while ago." Celestia added.

"And I became a ghost and started messing around and stuff." Rainbow Dash completed. "Point is: I flew into Twilight's umm...furry...body - eww - and now I'm stuck in it."

Luna smiled. "Two ponies-"

"They aren't ponies any longer, Princess Luna," Princess Celestia reminded her younger sister.

"A lycan and a ghost working together in the same body?" Luna chuckled. "That sounds like an interesting adventure."

"You don't know the half of it." Twilight and Rainbow Dash stated at the same time.

"No," a new voice stated, "_you _don't know the half of it!"

The new voice startled the three princesses, making them frantically look around to try and trace to origin point of said new voice. Not even Twilight, who could see in the dark as clear as daylight, could trace the origin point of the new voice. Standing her guard, she started to brace herself for whatever was around her, Princess Luna, and Princess Celestia.

"Who's there?" Twilight demanded to know.

"Calm yourself down, Sparkle," the voice continued, "I mean, I may still have grudges against certain ponies, but I mean no harm."

"Where are you?" Celestia questioned.

"Show yourself!" Luna demanded.

"Calm down, you three," the voice chuckled, "you all look like you've been spooked by a ghost or something."

"That would probably be my doing," Rainbow Dash joked.

Twilight began losing her patience. She, along with Princess Celestia and Princess Luna lit up their horns, thus lighting up the surrounding area. There still was no fourth body to trace the voice back to, though that soon changed when a tall, sleek, emerald colored pony stepped out from beyond the shadows and revealed themselves to the three princesses, plus Rainbow Dash. Twilight caught a glimpse of the pony at first, but couldn't believe her eyes when she figured out who exactly this was.

"Robert?" Twilight gasped. "Is that you?"

"Who else would randomly pop up here out of nowhere," Robert sarcastically replied, "Princess Cadance?"

"No need to be so sarcastic, you know," Twilight snapped.

"Coming from the pony who ate me and nearly killed me," Robert continued, "are you serious? The only Princess I have no problem with is Princess Celestia. You, Twilight, ate me and Princess Luna left me on the brink of death!"

"Let's get something straight, Robert," Princess Luna butted in, "you challenged me to a magic duel and got hurt severely. My intentions are to never kill one of my subjects, but you asked for a significantly large amount of pain to be dealt to you. If you're still angry about what happened, you need to get over it and move on."

"Now, now, Princess Luna," Princess Celestia smiled, "you too, Princess Twilight, leave Robert alone. He's obviously had some time to at least try and ease his stress that we've cause him and we've only ourselves to blame for that stress. Are you okay, Robert?"

Robert glanced over with the heaviest sarcastic look in his eyes. "Yes, Your Highness," he answered in an asinine way, "I'm perfectly okay. I'm just fine and dandy after being locked up here for months! And it's all thanks to you!"

Princess Luna grew annoyed, though she remained silent. Twilight (and yes, Rainbow Dash, too) also grew annoyed, but looked the other way and attempted to not get sucked into the conversation in a negative fashion. Princess Celestia, who also was growing rather annoyed with Robert, continued to comfort him, pushing back the negativity Robert was offering at the moment.

This reunion with Robert was a rather unusual one, though if Equestria needs to be saved yet again from vamponies, perhaps Robert could be of importance here.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

"Enough with the small talk and accusations," Robert spoke, "let's get down to the real things that matter most."

"What exactly do you mean?" Twilight wondered.

Robert snickered, "Why are you three here? What has driven you to come visit me?"

"We didn't come to visit you, Robert," Twilight answered.

"She's right," Princess Luna added, "we were brought here by force."

"By force?" Robert repeated. "Seriously? That's the best excuse you could come up with?"

"It's not an excuse, Robert," Princess Celestia defended her younger sister and Twilight, "it's the bizarre truth."

"How can that be true?" Robert questioned. "Call me crazy, but when I was a vampony and challenged Princess Luna to a magic duel, if my memory is accurate, I do believe that Princess Luna was a normal alicorn and defeated me fairly easily. Based off of that scenario, shouldn't you alicorns be some of the most powerful ponies in all of Equestria, speaking in terms of magic?"

"Your facts are accurate, to an extent," Princess Luna answered.

"But your assumption isn't necessarily true." Princess Celestia added.

"It isn't?" Robert asked.

"Not really," Princess Celestia answered.

"You see, Robert," Twilight spoke, "alicorns are powerful in terms of magic, but there are creatures that exceed beyond alicorn power. Trust me, I know."

"I can see that, you lycan." Robert accused.

"How do you know what I am?" Twilight asked.

"I can tell when I see a lycan myself, Twi," Robert continued, "it's not an uncommon thing bac...scratch that. There are plenty of stories explaining what you are and a couple of pictures showing your status."

Twilight gave an uncomfortable look at Robert, as did Princess Luna and Princess Celestia. Nobody thought to speak out and question Robert about that statement. Nobody, but Rainbow Dash, that is.

"Am I the only pony who thinks that that was a little bit on the weird side?" Rainbow Dash asked.

Robert's ears twitched and shot upward as they picked up Rainbow Dash's voice. Robert frantically looked around, trying to locate Rainbow Dash physically, failing to realize that the point of origin was Twilight's mouth.

"Where are you, Rainbow Dash?" Robert asked.

_Please, let me have some fun with him, Twilight, _Rainbow Dash told Twilight telepathically.

_As a bit of payback for the heavy sarcasm from earlier,_ Twilight replied, _go crazy, Dash._

"Robert," Princess Celestia spoke, "Rainbow-"

"Princess Celestia," Twilight cut in, "uhh...you have something in your mane."

"I do?" Princess Celestia questioned.

"You most certainly do," Twilight continued, "allow me to get that for you."

Twilight walked over to Princess Celestia and positioned herself so that she could whisper something in her ear.

"Let's have a little fun with Robert right now," Twilight whispered, motioning her paw in the air to make it seem like she was removing something from Princess Celestia's mane, "just go along with it."

"I won't say a word." Princess Celestia replied back, deciding to go along with the fun.

In the meantime, Robert was still trying to find Rainbow Dash physically. Rainbow Dash was cracking up on the inside of Twilight and tried her best to contain herself. Robert lit up his horn, which wasn't as bright as it used to be, trying to find Rainbow Dash in the cave of darkness they were all in currently.

"Come on, Rainbow," Robert spoke, "where are you?"

"Over here, Robert!" Rainbow Dash shouted.

Robert rushed over to where Twilight and Princess Celestia were, trying his best to find Rainbow Dash, though failing to locate her all together.

"Seriously, Rainbow," Robert continued, "where are you?"

"Can't you see me, Rob?" Rainbow Dash chuckled.

The other ponies tried their best to contain their laughter while they all watched Robert frantically try to locate Rainbow Dash. It was like watching a one-pony show, where the only character has gone completely insane, believing that the voices they were hearing originated from a physical being. Robert failed to locate Rainbow Dash all together and, as a result, gave up the search and paid his attention back towards Twilight and the other Princesses.

"Robert," Twilight chuckled, "Rainbow Dash is-"

"Allow me, Twilight," Rainbow Dash cut off.

Robert was shocked to hear two different voices coming from Twilight. He jumped back, then began to put two and two together.

"What happened to you, Twilight?" Robert asked. "Why is Rainbow Dash's voice attached to you."

"Oh brother," Rainbow Dash sighed, "this is going to be one awkward explanation."

"You can say that again, Dash," Twilight agreed.

"What's going on?" Robert demanded to know.

"It's time we explain the entire story to you, Robert." Twilight said.

"So get comfy," Rainbow Dash added, "because it is sure to be a long one."


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

"Okay, so lemme see if I got all of this straight."

"Shoot."

"So you died, Twilight," continued Robert, "as did you, Rainbow Dash, only to both come back as different beings?"

"That's right, Robert," Twilight praised.

Robert snickered, "That's got to be the dumbest response I've ever heard."

"Well," a disgusted Twilight replied, "excuse-"

"BUT," Robert butted in, "it has to be true. Here you are, standing before me as something other than a pony and with Rainbow Dash lodged inside of you. Either she is also telling the truth and she really is stuck inside of you, or you, Twilight, can do a real good Rainbow Dash impression."

"I'm telling the truth!" Rainbow Dash shouted.

"Prove it then." challenged Robert.

"You were killed in your world, came here, and, after time had passed, married Rarity, only to go berserk and get locked up in here while Rarity divorced from you." Rainbow Dash stated.

"Honestly, Dash," Robert chuckled, "I do believe everyone I know already knew that. You're gonna have to prove yourself a bit better for me to believe you."

"I do remember you telling me one thing," Rainbow Dash smiled, "one thing you only told me."

"And what might that be?" Robert sarcastically replied.

"You told me that you liked Princess L-"

"OKAY!" Robert shouted, cutting off Rainbow Dash, whom was internally giggling right now. "I believe you!"

"That's what I thought," Rainbow Dash chuckled.

Rubbing the back of his neck with his dusty emerald colored hoof, Robert proceeded to ask what he was needed for.

"...if I'm here as a regular old unicorn," he added, "why are my services needed? Clearly you can take care of it yourselves."

"You know Rarity better than we do, Robert," Princess Celestia stated.

"After all, you were married to her for a short while." Princess Luna added, blushing in the ever most slightest shade of lavender.

"Never more," Robert said, rolling his eyes, "quoth the raven, 'nevermore.'"

"Beg pardon?" Twilight muttered, confused by what Robert just stated.

"Quoth the raven, 'nevermore.'" Robert stated again. "Meaning, not anymore."

Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes (something that nobody else could or would ever see. "Surely she had to have told you something about herself that we don't know."

"Tis a visitor," Robert muttered, "tapping at my chamber door - only this, and nothing more."

"What?" Everyone asked, having some slight pauses between the different voices.

"Only this, and nothing more," Robert chuckled, "I know nothing more than you all do about her."

"Is that so?" Princess Celestia asked, cocking an eyebrow in the process.

"Only this," Robert smiled falsely, "and nothing more. Your pursuits in trying to seek out my help are nothing more than trying to replace Rarity's Element of Harmony, her elegant Element of Generosity. Both seem too farfetched to even happen, but if you still want my help, I'll do it, but on one condition."

"And what might that be, Robert?" Twilight asked.

Robert cocked an eyebrow, then looked all around him. The others couldn't exactly get at what Robert was suggesting, but Princess Celestia got the memo.

"In exchange for your help, Robert," Princess Celestia heeded, "you will have your upmost release from this dungeon with a full pardon. Sound fair?"

"I would have wanted that," Robert smiled, shifting his attention from Princess Celestia to Twilight, "only that, and nothing more."

Twilight didn't like the way Robert answered Princess Celestia's question, or the fact that he had menacingly glanced at her while answering the regal Princess of Equestria, but was content knowing that he was now on their side. For now he was, at least. Later could turn out to be an entirely different story if Robert was lying in his response. Princess Celestia and Princess Luna in the meantime were both happy as can be, knowing that they have reunited one of the lost Element of Harmony holders.

"So, brainiac," Robert teased, "certainly you must have a plan as to how we could stop Rarity, don't you?"

Twilight glared at Robert harshly. Robert, being an ex-con, didn't have to be as much of an ass as he currently was, but understood in the slightest bit, seeing how he may still have some biased feelings towards everyone that was standing before him at the moment. Nevertheless, Twilight did answer the question that was solely asked to her and only her.

"As a matter of fact, tiny," Twilight replied, toying with Robert and his emotions a bit, "I do. It's a long shot of a plan, but it may just work."

"Lay it on us, Twilight," Robert replied, getting the message from when Twilight called him 'tiny,' "this is sure to be a good one."

"Okay," Twilight continued, "so here's what we're gonna do..."


End file.
